


早安撒旦

by starsnape



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), 天使好色哦, 小安东尼真的好甜好可爱, 我不会说我本想搞小安东尼的p但被天使吸走了全部, 是CA, 第十五是一篇番外
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 49,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsnape/pseuds/starsnape
Summary: 老蛇转生成普通男孩，成了书店房客的故事。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 116





	1. 男孩名叫安东尼

旧书店A.Z.FELL AND CO.的店主菲尔先生，把书店的二楼租给了一个喜欢摇滚，喜欢穿黑色，一头红发的大学生安东尼。  
这家书店屹立在伦敦苏豪区上百年了，从没把店里的某个部分租出去过。当一个红头发的年轻人现身在二楼露台，吹着口哨晾他自己的内衣裤，左邻右舍还差点以为他是菲尔先生的小男友，不过经过打听，邻居们觉得书店经营不善，只好出租一部分来补贴开销这个剧本更加现实客观，毕竟菲尔先生虽是一位金发绅士，但怎么看都不像当糖爹的人。  
对于左邻右舍的骚动，当事人安东尼毫无自觉。他很喜欢二楼的小公寓，这里地段繁华，而且菲尔先生给他的租金价格特别便宜，还有就是奇迹般的，房东和邻居都从不投诉他在卧室玩音乐太吵，尽管楼下就是一家书店。他还每天都能吃上房东准备的丰盛早餐：熏肉，香肠，有时是培根，香喷喷的烤土司，总是煎得软嫩可口的煎蛋，还有他来伦敦以前都没喝过的高级咖啡豆磨的咖啡。他的房东有奇迹般的好厨艺和绝赞的饮食品味，安东尼在住进来的第一个月体重足足涨了四磅，这对他的体型来讲可是严重发福了。  
安东尼喜欢菲尔先生。不是因为他给他全伦敦最便宜的房租，不是因为他从不抱怨他的吉他声太吵，不是因为他显然是个乐于助人的老好人。而是因为他有绵羊毛一样的卷发，因为他穿着至少有几十年历史但保养依然完好的卡其色复古风衣，因为他有看上去精细灵巧的手指，因为他有看起来就很柔软暖和的肚子，因为他有神秘的靛蓝色的眼睛，因为他一笑起来就有很好看的笑纹，让安东尼心里痒痒的。年纪刚能算作青年的安东尼自己也说不清为什么，但就是对这位房东老绅士深深着迷了。  
“搞不好是前世的姻缘。”他的好友列奥纳多听了他的想法后点评说，“让你情不自禁。”  
“列奥，拜托，别说这么肉麻行不行。”安东尼一脸嫌弃，他的这个好朋友是个双性恋，自小最大的梦想是成为美少女，不仅如此，还是个不折不扣的恋爱脑，掀开头盖骨准能飞出一群蝴蝶那种无可救药的浪漫主义者，“你知道我没喜欢过男人。”  
“对，但是朋友，你也没喜欢过任何女人。”他的朋友摇摇头，指出刺人的事实。  
“那我准是他们说的那种‘没性恋’。”  
“是‘无性恋’。”列奥纠正他，“其实很简单，你只需要对自己诚实地想一想，你想和你的房东上床吗？”  
“什——”安东尼霎时从脸颊红到耳朵根，脸和头发成了同一种颜色，“我怎么会——我才不会——！！”  
“诚实，安东尼，诚实。根据你的描述，你把你的这位菲尔先生从头发丝到手指尖都细微观察过了，你得承认这不寻常。”  
他最终依然对列奥的观点抱持十二万分的质疑。他怎么会想和他的房东——那位和善的好好先生做龌龊事呢。菲尔先生是那么……他是那么……  
“晚上好，亲爱的。”  
圣洁而不可侵犯——在看到迎接他归来的那张圆润的笑脸时，安东尼敲定了这个词组。  
他的房东无时无刻不像一道美好艳阳，一举一动都温暖地照耀进他的心坎里。  
“额，嗯，晚上好……”他被艳阳烘烤得有些脸颊发红地道。  
“我正准备晚饭，坐下来一起吃吧。”  
“哦，好。”他木讷地在餐桌边坐下。  
菲尔先生背对着他在灶台边煮着汤锅，安东尼注意到他腰后系着的围裙系带，像一道窄框，把他丰腴的臀部更加突出地圈了出来。然后他突然意识到自己在盯着哪里，连忙转移视线，改为瞪着桌面上的胡椒瓶。同时收紧了大腿，生怕一不留神实体验证了列奥的猜想。  
好在他没窘迫多久，就闻到了热腾腾的食物的香气。菲尔先生快活地将他们的晚饭端上了桌。  
“好了，咱们开吃吧。”  
“太棒了！”自从离开家，终于没有人再强迫他做餐前祈祷。他特别高兴菲尔先生不是虔诚的基督徒，虽然他像个狂信者一样收藏了上百个版本的圣经。  
安东尼将一大块烤牛肉塞进嘴里，大嚼大咽的同时不停发出象征赞叹的嗯嗯呜呜。餐桌对面的菲尔先生抿着红酒，看着他的吃相笑了出来。  
噢，上帝啊。是他想太多了，还是菲尔先生看他的目光就是看起来这么温柔似水，和看其他人时不一样？  
他的视线不自觉地捕捉着菲尔先生的嘴唇亲吻酒杯和餐巾的动作，一切看起来都那么柔软梦幻。他把内心的躁动感和食物一起用力咽了下去。  
他没有爱上菲尔先生，他没有，他……有吗？

吃过丰盛晚餐，年轻人帮忙收拾了碗碟，便和房东互道晚安上楼去了。后者觉得安东尼看起来像有心事，不过这很正常，这孩子还正值青春期呢。  
金发绅士坐进他舒适的单人沙发，深深舒了口气。  
安东尼说他的烹饪是“奇迹”，这非常正确，百分之百精确。因为天使亚茨拉菲尔确实用了奇迹：把被他烤糊的焦黑面包升华成金黄色的香葱面包片，把锅里煮着的洋葱水一眨眼变成意式蔬菜汤，向烤箱祈祷然后打开箱门就有了一大盘烤牛肉配约克郡布丁，还自带香料叶摆盘，从冷藏库里取出两块刚刚从丽兹饭店凭空失踪的蛋白霜柠檬挞。看在上帝的份上，天使不会烹饪，他只会点不足为外人道的小奇迹。  
安东尼从来不知道，自他出生开始，这位“菲尔先生”就曾通过各种各样的身份接近他：给他登记名字的医院护士（父母本想给他取名叫“大卫”，但护士不知怎地就把他的名字登记成了“安东尼”）；他童年时期住在对街，养了一屋绿植的和蔼邻居（那些绿植不知为什么他一靠近就簌簌发抖）；中学时在他校门口推冰激凌车的大婶（安东尼怀疑她自己吃的比卖掉的还多）；高中时学校的图书管理员，总是夸他聪明，鼓励他去伦敦上大学，还好心地帮他补了几次课。  
他一直在小心地保持距离，尽量不让安东尼对他留下太深的印象，以免以书店老板的身份和他见面时被他认出来。  
他的计划很成功，非常成功，如果克鲁利在这儿，他们准要开着本特利去丽兹酒店吃上一顿庆祝，然后再一醉方休——如果克鲁利在这儿。  
恶魔克鲁利投胎成了人类。这是一次不幸的事故，或者说，那条关键时刻掉链子的老蛇又一次不慎搞砸了事情，还把自己搭了进去。连亚茨拉菲尔都没明白他是怎么搞的，让自己差点神形俱灭，不幸中的万幸是他还存在于这个世界上，尽管成了没有任何从前记忆的普通人。  
天使暗中守护着恶魔的来生已有十几年。这十几年里亚茨拉菲尔有时会想，如果他选择一起转生，是否现在就能和克鲁利像一对普通人类朋友一样无忧无虑地生活。但是，他也庆幸还是天使，只有维持天使的身份才可以给他的男孩——“安东尼”提供庇护。何况……  
天使对着手中盛着热可可的马克杯兀自笑了笑。  
安东尼·克劳利（不知是否出于巧合，他投胎到了一个姓Crawley的家庭里，这个姓氏在英国还是挺常见的），这个十七岁男孩看着“菲尔先生”时越来越洋溢着爱意，男孩开始对他露出傻乎乎的笑脸，和他说话时频繁搔弄红色的短发，摆弄细长的手指，甚至褐色的大眼睛不自觉地掠过他身上最丰满的地方——这些都没有逃过亚茨拉菲尔的眼睛，天使可是爱的专家。  
他和人类安东尼的关系不会止步于房东和房客，他们会再次成为像家人一样的朋友，甚至更多。  
亚茨拉菲尔叹了口气，他已经快二十年没有拥抱过他的爱人了（如果十年前圣诞节他作为邻居给红发男孩大力热情的礼节性拥吻不算在内的话）。他早就不是未通人事的无性天使，他和不共戴天而且简直性感得有罪的敌人上了床，然后他的夜晚就再也没有什么清心寡欲孤灯长读，恶魔最喜欢在他看美丽动人的爱情文字的时候缠着他“搞点真的”了。  
他已经体验过和挚爱肌肤相亲灵魂融为一体的极致幸福，而现在他无比想念那种感觉。  
“晚上好，天使。”  
一个突如其来的声音打碎了夜晚的寂静。亚茨拉菲尔惊得从椅子上跳了起来，连忙打了个响指让溅出来的热可可飞回杯子里。  
他朝声音的源头转过身，一个披着红色外袍的男人站在他的书店里，脚边有一圈不祥的火焰正在散尽。  
天使倒吸了一口气。外貌虽是初见，但这人散发出的气息实在无法错认。而且，这人还顶着一头和亚当·扬一模一样的卷发，只是漆黑得好似地狱汤锅的锅底。  
撒旦本尊居然出现了。天使在心里暗暗骂了四句脏话。  
“额，”他尽量小心地措辞，脑子里飞快盘算着该怎么在不伤害这栋建筑物里任何一件重要的东西或人的前提下把这位不速之客请出门去，“我能否问问，您有何贵干？”  
“我带着好意前来，天使。”魔鬼狡黠的眼瞳变幻着颜色，仿佛能将任何一个盯着它的凡人吸入万劫不复的深渊，“我想向你提供帮助，或者说，一场交易。”  
“我想，关于亚当的事你可以去找他本人，此前不论，现在那孩子已经是个成年人，可以为他自己——”  
撒旦抬起手让他住声。  
“不是孩子的事。噢，不过。”撒旦看着他，想了想说，“你好像是把‘他’当作孩子在养着？”  
亚茨拉菲尔的血液一瞬间结了冰一般。  
“你想要做什么？”  
“噢噢，先别急着冒火——把你藏在背后的剑放下。”撒旦说，“我看我就开门见山吧。我想让伊甸之蛇返回地狱，恢复恶魔之身。这让你感兴趣吗？”  
“不怎么感兴趣。”天使冰冷地说，他几千年来都没对什么人用过这种口气，他现在全身笼罩着保护孩子的母亲一样的伟大气息，“你找我就是要说这个？”  
“显然我需要你的帮助，天使。”  
“为什么我要帮你！”  
魔鬼笑了笑。  
“因为你向天堂的提议被驳回了，不是吗。”  
亚茨拉菲尔噤声了。  
前几年，在好孩子安东尼天真无邪地长大后，亚茨拉菲尔曾向上级提交过一个议案，那就是如果安东尼死后成功升上天堂，就再给他一次机会重新做回天使。议案毫无悬念地被无情否决了。  
“……”  
“我想要我最优秀的员工回来工作，而你想要他恢复记忆，恢复一切。我们的利益是一致的，老伙计，只要让他到地狱，到了我的地盘上，我就能帮他恢复。你我都心知肚明，天使？恶魔？有那么多区别吗？”  
天使让手中的武器消失了，但依然用充满敌意的眼神看着对方。  
“你很擅长诱惑别人，路西法。”  
他故意用旧名称呼他。撒旦笑起来。  
“你知道，在诱惑这门学问上，我不是最厉害的。”  
他们都知道最擅长诱惑的恶魔是谁，这是天使和魔鬼达成一致的第一件事。  
尽管不想表达任何欢迎，天使还是给来客召来一杯红茶。他们坐下来交谈，交换了一些情报。  
魔鬼向他伸出手，亚茨拉菲尔迟疑了一下，最后果决地握住了它。就像许多许多年前，他接过恶魔的手握住一样。


	2. 他今年十七岁

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 虚假的淫梦和真实的……？

安东尼在二楼酣然大睡的时候，他的守护天使和魔鬼在下面达成了一笔交易。他浑然不知。  
在亚茨拉菲尔看来，安东尼是个值得上天堂的好孩子。不但聪明乖巧，招人喜欢，还心地善良，乐于助人。他确信这是因为克鲁利——一个本不想堕天的堕天使——本性如此。克鲁利他本应该留在天堂的，但……好吧，你必须承认天堂也没有那么“好”，他们所在的天堂并非如世俗想象的天真地充斥着善良和爱还有正义。作为天使，亚茨拉菲尔不想这么认为，但他也不得不承认天堂一直以来的作为都非常小肚鸡肠，从不愿给人第二次机会。一旦你失足跌落九重天，就只能是堕落的天使，永无归途。  
因此他同意撒旦说的，他们没有别的选择。克鲁利如果要回到哪里，那只能是地狱。  
尽管如此，这还是让亚茨拉菲尔感到遗憾和心痛。他的好男孩迄今为止已经累积了许多善行，通往善人终末的道路已然又平又坦，然而现在却要他改变方向，让他下地狱。天使觉得自己就像个无能医生一样，即将向努力挣扎延续生命多年的绝症病人宣布他的病无法治愈，但我们可以给你提供安乐死服务让你去得不那么痛苦。  
上帝啊，你在看着吗。关于不慎失足的可怜恶魔，你是否也有你不可言喻的计划呢？就像被阻止了的末日决战一样？有什么是我还能做的呢，帮助这个计划进行下去？  
或许，或许最后这样的结果也没那么糟，恶魔变回恶魔，仅仅是一切回到原点而已。是亚茨拉菲尔想的太多，奢求的太多了。  
不论如何，他已经上了魔鬼的贼船。天堂不会回心转意，你也不能指望撒旦的船走回头路。  
好吧，接下来，他该怎样做，帮他的男孩“下地狱”呢？

安东尼有多梦的体质，他经常睡不好。如果他知道自己曾经是个一觉睡上一百年的贪睡恶魔的话，一定会感叹是他上辈子把这辈子的觉全睡过了。  
眼下只是普通人的安东尼自然没有头绪，不知道为什么自己总是梦到一些没去过的地方，甚至是没经历过的时代。他神奇地梦到过很多历史名人，甚至做那些梦时尚不认识那些人是谁。他时常是先梦到过，再在学校的历史课上把那些人和课本上的肖像对号入座，然后感叹还是梦里逼真一点。  
他试图自学解梦，然而厚度超群的心理学书籍没能帮他顺利理解梦境，倒是有效地治好了他的失眠。  
和从前梦到的欧洲上下几千年相比，最近梦境给出的讯息倒可算是相当简洁明确——他开始梦到菲尔先生。  
这不奇怪，搬来伦敦之后他每天都见到菲尔先生，他的房东就是他日常生活的npc。你在梦里回顾日常，npc就必然出现，弗洛伊德也这么说。但，当你梦见你把你的房东按在沙发上，他在嗯嗯啊啊地爽叫而你在用腰撞着他浑圆的屁股——这就有些怪了。  
当安东尼在晨勃中醒来，发觉心中对和房东交欢的淫梦抱持着心满意足且有些恋恋不舍的情绪，这便将他确凿定罪——他迷恋上了菲尔。  
他不是被别人，正是被自己逼到了墙角。一边念想着房东身体饱满色情的弧度一边情不自禁地撸出一管后，他只好承认。  
“你说得对。我想我喜欢上他了。”在大学公共课堂最后一排和列奥碰头时他喃喃地坦白。  
好友大声说着“这才对嘛！”用力拍他的背，被讲台上的教授远远地瞪了一眼。  
“可我现在该怎么办？！”安东尼尽量压低他发自内心的歇斯底里，“现在我都不敢看他的眼睛！”  
早上他下楼梯时和端着早餐的菲尔先生正面相遇，他抓起一片吐司就匆匆逃出了书店大门，现在肚子已经开始咕咕作响。  
“放松点，伙计。让我想想，你知道你的这位菲尔先生——他已经有点年纪了对吧，他结婚了吗？”  
“据我所知没有。”他摆弄起手中的签字笔，“他都是自己呆在书店，没什么熟人来往。而且，额，左手戴尾戒是什么意思来着？”  
“独身，把自己完全献给上帝，爱人募集中——有很多解释。”  
“哦，那就确定了，他肯定没结婚。”这个想法让他觉得苦闷的心像被一股热流包围了。  
“但是如果他把自己完全献给了上帝，对追求者可是个坏消息了。”  
安东尼确定菲尔先生把自己献给上帝的部分不比他献给焦糖蛋奶布丁的更多，但他的心还是如坠天般回归了困苦。  
“我要再多了解他一下。”他强打精神，最后下了决定，“我要先确保万无一失。”  
他不想因自己的青春期问题给他的好房东带来任何烦恼，更不想因为一次尴尬的告白使得菲尔先生再也不想和他说话。他要先收集信息，再制定对策。这份突然涌现的深谋远虑让他自己都大吃一惊，简直像是有个深谙此道的恶魔耳语给了他提示。

“直接一点，让他去杀人。”  
光天化日之下，魔鬼撒旦坐在一位天使的书店里，和他商讨让一个十七岁少年迅速堕落的方法。  
“不！！”亚茨拉菲尔大声喊道，靛蓝色的眼睛瞪得溜圆，像两颗葡萄，“想都别想！”  
“什么人都行，可以不是‘无辜的人’，如果这是你顾虑的。”  
“绝对不行！他是个连蚂蚁都不踩的孩子，你不能突然让他做这种恐怖的事！”  
“他没踩过蚂蚁？你确定？”  
“我……我只是打个比方。”天使泄了气似的软下去，“就不能用温和一些的方法吗，腐化、疑虑、诱惑之类的，你们不是很擅长吗？”  
撒旦耸耸肩。他这副人形的模样让他看起来格外人畜无害，几乎让天使完全忘了曾经在空军基地遭遇的可怖体验。  
“魔鬼本尊出手的情况下，你不能指望还搞那些温温吞吞的小打小闹。我从不干杂活。”  
亚茨拉菲尔想反问他那为什么你就不能派个有用点的部下过来，但觉得说出口会惹上大麻烦，于是咽了口气，转而毛遂自荐。  
“我可以做。”他说。仔细想想，克鲁利交上去的那些恶魔业绩有相当一部分都是亚茨拉菲尔亲历亲为，要向地狱交简历，他也算是有可观的工作经验了。  
“那你打算怎么做呢？”  
“额，嗯，我可以诱惑他——”  
叮铃。书店的门被推开了。  
店门是锁着的，只有这里唯一的房客有钥匙，显然是那个即将遭遇诱惑的男孩回来了。  
“噢，有客人？”  
大步走进来的安东尼刚好撞见房东和一位陌生男人坐在一起。  
他还从没见过菲尔先生在书店后面的房间招待除他之外的什么人，面前的男人衣冠楚楚看起来像个大人物，年龄在三四十岁，看情形应该是菲尔先生的老朋友。  
老朋友——安东尼感觉有什么异物堵在了喉咙眼里。  
“这位是，”书店店主的眼睛在两人之间飞快地转了一下，嘴角挂上平常的微笑，“我的一位老同事，路西法。”  
“你一定就是安东尼了。”陌生男子站起来张开双手，像是要拥抱他。安东尼急忙退了两步躲开了。  
“你们慢聊。”红发少年回避着两人的视线噔噔地跑上了螺旋楼梯。  
“……”撒旦在原地瞪着安东尼消失的地方，像是因为男孩的冷漠而受到了重大打击。  
“额，别在意，他只是失忆了，对吧？”亚茨拉菲尔试图安慰他。不过他也不清楚撒旦和克鲁利的关系究竟是远还是近，不知道克鲁利见到他如何表现才算是正常。  
“他记得你！”魔鬼夸张地用手比划着，他使用肢体语言的方式常让天使想起克鲁利，“但是完全不记得我！简直难以置信！”  
亚茨拉菲尔想扔给他一个“凭什么别人的男朋友要记得你”的白眼，挣扎了几秒，还是留在了心里。

我们都知道计划容易实践难，因为感情从来不如我们预想那样能够控制。特别是当你还处于青春期，并身陷一场苦恋中就更是如此。  
在理想的“菲尔先生追求计划”中的安东尼，此时应该正坐在楼下的沙发上，和菲尔先生还有那个很可能和他关系亲密的男人谈笑风生，用上两盏茶的时间，套出他们之间的关系，甚至还可以了解更多菲尔先生过去的小秘密。然而现实的安东尼，在二楼房间把头扎进枕头里，脑内不停回放菲尔先生和那个男人的脸，那个叫路西法的男人熟悉他没见过的菲尔先生的另一面，而且他们的年龄在一起更合适。  
他懊恼地用枕头蒙住脸，恨不得闷死不争气的自己。他才没有没出息地抽鼻子，以及他才没流的酸涩的眼泪被枕头吸了进去。  
太阳落山后他的房间也跟着陷入黑暗。楼下飘来像是煮蛤蜊和奶油意面酱的香味。  
他的胃饿得发痛，向他咕噜咕噜地大声抗议，但他没有下楼吃晚饭。他想象着路西法和菲尔对坐在厨房餐桌上吃着海鲜意面的画面，含着淌到嘴里的酸溜溜的鼻涕浑噩噩地睡了过去。  
“安东尼？亲爱的？”  
他又开始做梦了。  
菲尔先生在黑暗之中出现在他的房间里，没有穿他的西服马甲，从来一丝不苟的格纹领结也没有在它的位置上。他只穿着衬衫和他的卡其色长裤。  
白色的月光照在他淡金色的头发上，照亮了他月亮一样的脸庞，让他的眼瞳看起来像夜空一样，深蓝中点缀着点点星光。  
他多美啊。就像一位坠落凡尘的天使。  
“亲爱的，你晚上什么都没吃。你饿了吗？”  
嗯唔……他在梦里支支吾吾地回应。  
天使在月光下解开了衬衣，缓缓露出剧烈起伏着的胸脯，两侧鼓起的粉色奶头若隐若现。  
天使柔软的手指握住他的双手，引领他向那块无暇的领域探索而去。  
多美妙啊，天使的胸部柔软又温暖。他朝思暮想的声音随着他手指的触碰发出难耐的叹息。  
他捏住粉嫩的小点轻轻地挤了挤，雪白的汁水从果实顶端汩汩渗出。  
“嗯……喜欢吗，亲爱的？”天使招呼他的声音带着灼烧般的情热，他感觉掌下的身体像一团热腾腾的奶油心泡芙，只等他一口咬下。  
终于男孩禁不住诱惑，扑进天使的怀里贪婪地吮吸起来。  
“慢一点，慢一点亲爱的。”  
菲尔迷醉地说，抚摸着胸前男孩的头。  
男孩用力地吮着他的乳房，口中漏出满足的低吟，乳汁的甜美滋润了他，他从未如此满足。白色的乳汁混着透明的唾液从男孩的嘴角流下来，淌湿了天使洁白的胸口和小腹。  
“哈……啊……啊……抱紧我，抱紧我，亲爱的……”天使逐渐拔高的声音索求道。  
安东尼顺从地用纤瘦而有力的手臂如他所愿地缠住了他的背后，他们紧紧拥抱似要融为一体。亚茨拉菲尔在颤抖中向后扬起头，在他自己即将因快感而高声叫喊出来之前，匆忙地打了个响指。


	3. 他是摇滚乐队的吉他手

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 然而总体来讲，他摸吉他的机会还没有摸菲尔先生的机会多。

安东尼在阁楼的单人床上独自醒来，那场无法形容的梦还萦绕在脑海，顾不上多想，他褪掉内裤，把挺硬的半身握在手里，撸了几下就震颤着一通猛射。  
他这才喘着粗气瘫软下，回味着他的房东雪白的胸口，轻柔的低喘，天哪，那丝棉一般酥软的触感还残留在他指尖，他在唇齿上好像还能品到那甘美乳汁的芬芳。他沉迷在似梦幻真的疯狂幻想中，又躺着撸射了两把，对着溅上了少许白浊的天花板怔了一会儿，才缓缓起身着衣。  
他满脑空白地下了楼梯，不知道该怎么面对菲尔先生。  
“早上好。”菲尔先生红润的圆脸上挂着一如往常清晨阳光般的笑容。  
“额……嗯……早。”他不敢看那双清澈洁净的眼睛。  
“坐下吃早餐吧。”  
“不用了！我、我不饿！我先走了！”  
他憋着气飞快跑出大门，生怕闻到早餐的香味，或是一丝菲尔先生的体香——古龙水和书墨的味道，混着无法命名的香甜气息，在梦里是那么真实。  
他百米冲刺地跑向地铁站，把一切都甩在脑后，挤进高峰时段的地铁逃离了它们。  
不过他抛在脑后的东西好像有点多了，今天是摇滚乐队合奏练习的日子，他却连吉他都忘在了家里。他只好站在墙边敲锣。  
“哐——！！”  
“不如你来唱两首吧，安东尼。”乐队主场兼键盘手一边按着和弦一边对他说，“你的声音很好听。”  
“我不唱歌，弗雷迪。”忘带吉他的吉他手显然心不在焉，“我五音不全。”  
“不用吼多高的音，你只需要找到自己的音域。”  
安东尼没精打采地摇头。  
“我的音域搞不好在地狱。”  
“哈，你真有意思！接着！”  
主唱把话筒抛向空中扔给了他，他跳起来接住时一串叮当的锣响贯穿了整间教室。

天气晴朗，阳光正好的时候，亚茨拉菲尔将书店开了门，给门外张贴的营业时间表又加上了几串密密麻麻的小字，使得今天也成为了铁定不营业的一天，然后咣当一下关上了店门。  
他独自走上了空无一人的二楼，走到他租给安东尼的那间卧房门前，打了个响指，门打开了。  
私闯别人的房间是很不礼貌的，这使他皱了皱眉，但他还是迈步走了进去。  
昨天夜里在这里，他让自己上了一个十七岁男孩的床——主啊，他简直是在犯罪，他应当被惩罚。虽然他也说不清楚一个天使使用男性身体给青少年喂奶该被归为什么罪名。  
但他很清楚为什么他那么做。不是因为他怕安东尼没吃上晚饭夜里会饿，也不是怕男孩还在长身体营养跟不上。他做这事只是因为：他想要被触碰，他想被那个红发男孩触碰身体，想被转生的恶魔再次拥在怀里，想那副薄薄的嘴唇落在他的心房。  
房间内的布置相当整洁，对一个十七岁男孩而言甚至可说过于整洁了。这让他想起了克鲁利样板间一样的公寓。  
“他把吉他落下了，但今天是乐队训练日……？”  
亚茨拉菲尔瞥了瞥墙边的吉他箱，没有动把吉他给安东尼送过去的念头。根据这几个月他在楼下听到的他不确定是否发自于吉他的弦乐来判断，他认为早点放弃音乐对这孩子有好处。  
顺便提一句之所以楼上的练琴声从未吵到过邻居，也是天使的日常奇迹之一。  
暖和的阳光从露台照进来，使人忍不住懒洋洋的，想睡上一觉。  
和整齐的房间形成对比，角落的单人床显得格外凌乱，没叠好的被子卷成一团，皱巴巴的格纹床单（床和寝具都是他这个房东提供的，格纹得很自然）上面散落着几张手纸。  
天使盯着这片狼藉看了一会儿，意识到自己将要做出一件变态一样的事来。  
最好别让人看到。  
窗帘自动拉上，床上的手纸自己飞进了垃圾桶。  
天使躺到了安东尼的床上，在柔软的床垫里深深陷了下去。他看见了天花板上的白色污点，小腹下升起了微妙的感觉。  
他把头埋进枕头里深深吸气，安东尼的味道闻起来依然很克鲁利，只是多了点人类味，少了点蛇类味。  
他餍足地笑了笑，轻轻地将手指放进两腿之间——啊，他已经许多年没有这样过了。  
他让身体和沾满安东尼味道的床单紧密贴合，反复地磨蹭着。  
也许男孩会返回来拿他忘记的吉他，撞见他这副模样——那太糟糕了，但这样的想象又让他浑身战栗，无比期待，对，他无比期待被安东尼目击到，目击到他真实的一面——毫不圣洁，仅仅是一只为爱思忆成狂的动物，渴求投进爱人的臂膀，贴着他结实的胸膛，让他用强健的肢体填满自己。  
“我恐怕看到了不该看的，要用圣水洗洗眼睛。”  
撒旦冰冷的声音不合时宜地冒头，亚茨拉菲尔从床上弹起来，差点爆了粗口。  
“你能不能不瞬移到别人家里！”天使为了拦住差点出口的咒骂几乎用了个奇迹，“敲个门很为难你吗！”  
“我还以为不守正常规矩就是你这里的规矩。”撒旦眨了眨他总是闪着奇异光泽的眼睛，“昨晚的诱惑顺利吗？”  
“噢，额……那，那基本算不上……那只是、只是——”  
“把汇报留给你的主子听吧，我没兴趣。”地狱之主走到墙边坐在吉他箱上，“我不听你的汇报，也不用你交纸质报告，我和你合作就是为了能快点达成结果。”  
“好吧。”天使妥协说，“我其实在考虑，也许咱们该等等，他还是个孩子——”  
“还是个孩子？”撒旦扬起一条眉毛，亚茨拉菲尔不确定他说的“看到了不该看的”是指刚才的还是昨晚的事。  
“咳咳，咱们可以等他再成熟一些再——我是说，他的十八岁生日将会是一个绝好的机会，我们可以在他生日时介入干涉，为他制造人生的转折点，就像敌基督那时一样，这我想你比我更熟悉。”  
撒旦耸耸肩，他没明白天使的意思，但就像每个官僚体制的顶层决断人一样，他对于没怎么听明白的东西必须要不懂装懂，永远只要交给底下人去办就好。  
“那好。就这么办吧。”他说。  
亚茨拉菲尔露出开朗达意的笑容，他不知道自己说了什么，也不知道对方同意了什么。  
不过对于要办的事他的确隐约有了主意。大概是最近总想劝自己“清醒一下”的自我暗示给了他启发。  
他要教他的男孩学坏，酗酒就是第一步。  
不过首先，要等他满十八岁，能合法饮酒了再说。

也许出门忘带吉他是好运的征兆。安东尼在乐队伙伴们的鼓舞下动情演唱了几首，惊奇发现他对自己的歌喉还算满意，甚至自己颇有改编作词的天赋。虽然仅仅把“魂牵梦绕你淡蓝色的眼睛”里的“淡蓝色”改成“靛蓝色”并不足以说是大师之笔。  
而今天的好运还不止如此。  
“真的吗？！要帮我庆祝生日？！”  
回到家房东开门见山地告知了他这个好消息，安东尼开心得完全忘记了窘迫。  
“我是说，用不着为了我搞这么麻烦，真的。”  
红发少年用食指抓了抓红透的脸颊——多可爱啊，亚茨拉菲尔心想。  
“一点都不麻烦，希望你务必接受这份好意。”  
“噢，啊，我要请些朋友吗？”  
“哦，”亚茨拉菲尔迟疑了一瞬，他惊讶自己居然忽略了这个，安东尼·克劳利是个普通人类，他不光有生日，还有“其他朋友”，只有他们两人庆祝显然才不正常，“当然了！一定！绝对！务必要请他们来哦！”  
安东尼迷惑地眨眨眼，说到邀请朋友，他的房东语气突然热情洋溢得不正常。  
“或者，噢，”他想了想说，“我想起来了，那天是礼拜天啊，我那些狐朋狗友肯定忙着找女孩约会什么的呢，他们来不了，就咱俩，你看行吗？”  
他在心里给列奥道了个歉。他猜菲尔先生肯定是怕一群年轻人聚在这里弄乱他的书店，他可宝贝那些书了。他不想给房东徒增烦恼，而且想到生日那天可以和菲尔先生独处，他的小心脏就扑通扑通地打着小鼓点。  
“哦，额，”亚茨拉菲尔没料到安东尼会这么说，他遇事总是临危不乱的大心脏此时奔放地跳起了大河之舞，“不过如果你怕太冷清——”  
“就咱们俩！说定了！”  
红发少年一边喊着一边跑上楼梯，在转角处回身，脸上挂着大大的笑容，就像闪耀的金色太阳。


	4. 有一头非常摇滚的红发

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 男孩有一枚戒指，菲尔先生也有一枚。

安东尼正对着吊灯端详着一枚戒指。  
这枚戒指质地纯金，据说是从他出生时就挂在他的脖子上（他一点都不信）。  
精致雕刻的戒环的形状像是一对羽翼，羽翼的中央则刻着一块倒三角和一些不规则图案，他富有想象力地将其理解为是一团火焰中屹立着一块盾牌，并更深入地想到也许戒指刻画了一位守护天使的形象。  
一位与火相伴，如盾般坚实的天使。  
他猜想也许把这枚戒指放到他身上的人，希望他长大成为一个能够保护他人的天使。这虽然和他对于自我的愿景相去甚远，但想象起来似乎也不坏。或许就是受了戒指的影响，他才变得无法拒绝别人请求，而且总是以比别人多一倍的笑容面对他人。  
菲尔先生也戴着一枚戒指，这不难注意到（或者对他来讲是很难不去注意）。那枚银色的戒指是蛇的形状，象征蛇眼的钻石总是闪闪发亮。菲尔先生将戒指戴在左手的小指上，思虑的时候总喜欢用他精致的手指摩挲那银蛇的身体。  
安东尼有时盯着那银色指环看得入迷，他恨不得变成那条细小的银蛇，紧紧地环住菲尔身体的一个末梢，在他的手指下感受抚摸。不知为何，他总觉得那种感受似曾相识，很容易想象。  
今天午餐时，列奥突然郑重其事地和他道歉。  
“亲爱的朋友，有件事我恐怕害了你。”  
“什么？”他一头雾水。  
“你上次问我的那个，尾戒的问题。你的菲尔先生，他是男的对吧？”  
“啥？这不是废话吗？他……”说这话时一股甜丝丝的味道滑过了他的口腔，让他心虚了一下，“……只是稍稍有点中性，但绝对是男的！”  
“问题就在这，你说他的尾戒戴在左手对吧？我回去又查了一下，网上说在当今时代，女孩子左手尾戒才代表单身，男性左手戴尾戒则是别的意思。”  
“什么意思？”他咽了口唾沫，感觉那银色的指环揪紧了他的心。  
“代表向某人宣誓终身。”  
宣誓终身。  
开什么玩笑，如果是宣誓终身婚戒，那难道不是应该戴在无名指上吗？  
或者难道，因为他宣誓的对象和他无法厮守终生，所以只能选择戴在小指？？  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊。  
难道菲尔先生喜欢的人是个已经有了家室的事业有成的男人而他只能作为秘密情人但还是决定献出自己的全部？  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！  
他在房间里无声地嚎叫，在尽量不闹出动静的前提下用最大限度的力道撞着枕头和床垫。  
“我要去问个清楚！”  
“不我不能问，我算是谁啊。”  
“我要先表白！然后问个清楚！”  
“不！如果他已经有喜欢到这样程度的对象，告白还有什么意义！”  
他一个人一下跳左一下跳右，演着天人交战的独角戏。  
“但是我……我想和他在一起，就算用强硬的手段也……”  
他猛地捂住嘴巴，即便是自己内心的恶魔面提出的想法，这也太邪恶了，他不能做。  
“我不能……但是……也许先从身体关系开始是个好点子？哦天哪。”  
没错。他年轻，英俊，还住在菲尔先生楼上，条件极其有利。有什么别人能给而他不能给的，甚至就算菲尔先生喜欢女性，他也可以女装满足他，绝对没问题（他曾在高中时女装反串参演过学院的舞台剧，好评如潮，当时好多男孩子哭嚎着说要嫁给他呢）。  
他对自己突如其来的灵机一动很是满意，终于长舒一口气，摊开手脚倒在床上。  
青春期男孩开始脑内展开取材于各种影视作品的遐想：在房东煮饭时从背后轻轻环住他的腰部，在他耳边轻声安抚他不要出声，解掉除了围裙外的所有布料；在爱干净的好好先生泡澡时悄悄溜进浴室藏起他蔽体的衣物，然后肆意享用他冒着纯白热气的湿润身体；夜深人静时，在喜欢夜读的书店老板就寝前潜入他的卧室，躲在床上准备一场魅惑和征服……  
他是如此心神向往，甚至幻觉他的床单闻起来都有菲尔先生的味道。  
同时完全忽略了他的脑洞中多处存在触犯英国宪法的危险。  
在这个时候，几千米地下的撒旦隐约感觉到，有个他密切关注的灵魂离堕入地狱稍稍近了不多不少的一毫米。

庆祝生日的准备工作让天使忙得格外愉悦。甚至一时都忘了要借此契机使安东尼大幅堕落的大目标。  
他把他珍藏的菜谱和美食菜单都拿出来研习了一遍，以确保自己来得及在当天把它们奇迹出来。他依照他和克鲁利的酒量订购了香槟和红酒，然后差点过于兴奋订做了一个六层蛋糕（虽然消灭蛋糕对他来讲不是大问题，但他还是希望在安东尼面前尽量保守，不露出过于超凡的吃相）。  
生日聚会自然少不了魔术师，他将必然会用到的魔术道具都准备妥当。就算观众只有一人，也不影响魔术大师菲尔先生大显身手，展现他令人难忘终身的华丽表演。  
他从道具盒子里拿起魔术杖挥动了几下，在自我陶醉中沉浸了一会儿，然后哼着小调把东西都收拾整理好。  
“菲尔先生！！”  
他忽然听到有人在叫他，声音好像是从楼上传来。  
“安东尼？出什么事了？”  
“我忘拿浴巾了！”安东尼喊道，显然是被困在了楼上浴室里。  
楼上的卫生间、浴室等等人类设施，都是在安东尼即将搬进来时，亚茨拉菲尔舞动手指快速准备的。他起初忘记在卫生间设置马桶，当时还和他很生疏的男孩不敢开口抱怨，默默地跑了三天公共厕所，直到亚茨拉菲尔发现他网购了一打成人尿布寄到书店，才有一位勤劳可敬的管道工人奇迹般地在一夜之间为他们安装了亮晶晶的崭新马桶，安东尼说甚至都没听到他进屋来，真想好好谢谢他。  
“你等一等！我马上帮你送过去！”房东向楼上喊道，合上了他的道具箱，一个响指招来一条烘干过的浴巾，咚咚地走上楼去。  
“我可以进来吗？”  
“额，请进？”  
“……你穿衣服了吗？”  
“没有啊。我还在浴缸里呢。”  
“好吧，那你先别出来。”  
来送浴巾的好房东拨开浴室的雾气向安东尼所在的地方移动。男孩趴在浴缸边缘翘首看向他，他红色的头发湿漉漉地梳在脑后，裸露出的皮肤上流动着水光，整个场景的构图就像一幅美丽的画作。  
房东微微侧过身体，远远地伸出胳膊将浴巾递给他。  
看到菲尔的表现，安东尼满意地舔了舔嘴唇。  
“菲尔先生，”他接过浴巾，假装漫不经心地问，“你平时会自慰吗？”  
“什么？额，你是说‘手淫’？”  
“对，手淫，撸管。”  
他边擦拭身体边说，没有看向房东，猜想对方听到这几个字眼一定很尴尬窘迫。  
“我想这是每个人类正常的行为。”  
“那就是说你也会咯？”  
安东尼从水里站了起来，将浴巾围在腰上。  
“我……”菲尔微微皱眉，像在挣扎什么，“我也会做，是的。没什么事了我想我该——”  
“我喜欢洗干净之后来一下。”安东尼的语气像是在向对手丢出决斗手套，“你呢？”  
在暗示什么，你这个坏小子。天使在心底想。  
见他不回答，恶魔转生的坏小子向他步步紧逼，凑到他的耳边，下巴离他的肩膀只有一张纸厚度的距离。  
“能和我互相帮忙一下吗？”  
“安东尼，”金发绅士眼睛眨个不停，他在紧张，“我想这并不妥当。”  
“两个人互相弄比较容易舒服，高中时候我们哥们总那么弄。你知道，就是朋友之间互相帮个忙，没有‘那个’的意思。”  
他看到他的房东犹豫了，回避着他的目光，咬着嘴唇，脸上的红晕越来越浓——他可耻地硬了。  
他伸手攻向卡其色长裤的大门，在捻住拉链时询问地看着菲尔，对方没有抗拒，他决定进行下去。  
拉链到了最下端，一根粉嫩精致的性器滑落在他的手心，他发出无声的惊呼。  
他正准备撸动，菲尔用左手按住他的手，伸出右手慢慢地扯下了他腰上的浴巾。  
“我以为你说的是‘互相’帮助，亲爱的。”  
“哦，嗯……当然……”  
他手上僵硬地动作起来，同时菲尔也抓住了他的命根，驾轻就熟地帮他套弄。  
金发绅士压低声音在他耳边说：  
“跟我说说你那些‘哥们’的事。”  
哦上帝啊，哪有什么哥们，那都是他为了哄骗这个好好先生编出来的，打他记事起这还是他头一遭让别人摸他的小兄弟呢。  
“啊……嗯……”一些仿佛不属于自己的娇哼从嘴里漏出来，他掌握菲尔下半身的那只手都忘了动作。  
“告诉我，安东尼，乖孩子。”  
菲尔的声音很温柔，手底的动作却愈来愈激烈。  
“告诉我，把一切都跟我说吧，告诉我，我还可以帮你做的更多。”诱惑并不是天使的工作，但他和那条老蛇呆在一起的时间太长了。  
安东尼开始情不自禁地前后晃动，将自己更多地送进那只柔软的手里。他的脑海一片空白，回答不了任何问题了。  
濒临绝顶的战栗感袭来，他连忙后退想要脱离菲尔的手掌，撞到身后的浴缸，跌坐在浴缸边缘，难以自持地射了出来。  
太没出息了，他边爽边暗骂，这也太快了。  
“你真棒，亲爱的，有这么多。”  
“菲尔……先生……？”  
他看着菲尔将手指上沾染的白污放入口中，像舔舐奶油一样用舌头刮净。看着那曼妙的朱唇，他的老二再一次崛起了。  
“看来一次不太够啊，亲爱的。”  
房东俯下身来，眼看就要用口去含住那根肉棒，安东尼猛烈地制止了他。  
“等等等等！！我……我以为我们是在‘互相’……互相帮助呢！！”  
菲尔先生眨眨眼，看着他笑了，笑容中流露出的腼腆矜持和他方才的激烈攻势判若两人。  
“你说的对，亲爱的。”他顺从地让安东尼再次抚摸他的性器。  
红发男孩手法笨拙，明显缺乏经验。他那套“哥们”的说辞已然不攻自破。  
他的房东并没像他那么快缴枪投降，他们在浴缸边相对了很久，浴缸的水凉了下去不再散发水雾，少年人的心跳却在加速着，两人的身体都在升温。  
安东尼在朦胧中用空着的手找到了菲尔戴着银蛇尾戒的手，十指相扣地握住。然后菲尔终于达到绝顶，他射出的白色液体让安东尼想起了那一夜他雪白的胸口。  
“只是帮忙自慰，没有其他意思对吧，亲爱的？”  
金发绅士整理着衣服，说话还带着气喘有些不稳。  
“对，没有别的意思。”  
安东尼重新擦净身体，菲尔帮他披上了衣服。  
他再次瞥见那枚指环，心中依然刺痛。


	5. 他住在二手书店楼上

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 安东尼十八岁收到的的生日礼物：本特利、墨镜和一只醉天使。

为什么人类要庆祝生日？也许在没有寿命限制的超自然生物看来，是因为人的一生过于短暂，使得每一轮星辰变换都值得铭记。  
但亚茨拉菲尔知道，是有个恶魔曾经诱惑希腊人在圆圆的蜜饼上插上蜡烛，方便神明在夜里来访时找到贡品，而神明吃掉贡品后就会为他们施以祝福作为还礼。在察觉到这都是恶魔的诡计前，这曾对某位淡金色头发体态稍稍丰满的神明十分受用。  
一段时间之后神明说，还是让人类互相送礼物吧，光是蜜饼我有点吃腻了。  
安东尼收到的第一份十八岁生日礼物来到了门前。  
这是他第一次近距离见到1926年产的本特利。  
车门打开，一位穿着考究，扎着金棕色长马尾的男子从车上走下来。他的西装和墨镜一看就是价格不菲的名牌货。看得安东尼下巴差点掉下来。  
“额，不好意思书店还在歇业，如果你找——”  
“我不看书。”这位跩上天的酷男把古董车的车钥匙随手扔给安东尼，大步上前推开店门。  
安东尼愣在原地。  
有钱人逛书店还要门童帮忙停车？他又不是门童，不，问题的重点是，给小费吗老板？  
“进来呀，在外头站着干嘛。”  
有钱老板从门口探出头来向他招呼，他这才发现误会，晃了晃脑袋跟了上去。  
“沃洛克！”菲尔先生满面笑容地走出来迎接来人，“见到你太好了，孩子。”  
被称作沃洛克的年轻人摘掉墨镜，稍稍弯下腰让菲尔先生亲吻他的脸颊。安东尼看着又是心里一酸。  
“我把车开来了。二十年没有一丝刮痕。”年轻人骄傲地说。  
“谢谢你。”  
“不谢。那我走了。”  
“这就走了？不坐一会儿？让我把你介绍给——”  
“不用了。”  
菲尔想挽留他喝杯茶，但沃洛克已经往门口走去，向身后潇洒地摆摆手。  
他走到安东尼身旁时拍了下他的肩膀。  
“车现在是你的了。”  
“什么？但是……”  
“噢对了。”沃洛克回过身，在衣袋中摸索出一个包装精致的礼物盒，“你的生日礼物。”  
“生日礼物？你是说……生日礼物？”安东尼一头雾水，从刚才开始这三分钟内，没有一件事在他看来符合逻辑，为什么一个初次见面的人要送他生日礼物？  
“但是先生，”他努力让自己的声音表现得比内心平静，“你已经给了我一辆车？”  
“那不是我送的，这才是。拿着。”  
“额，嗯，好吧……谢谢，先生。”  
沃洛克大大地叹了口气，边叹气边摇头。  
“求你了，别这么弱气，多掉价啊。”  
留下这一句更加意义不明的话，长发酷哥甩下背影消失在了门外。  
安东尼转过身一脸懵地看着菲尔先生，后者咯咯笑了出来。  
“能否告诉我到底发生什么？”  
“车是你的了，亲爱的。”见安东尼还是满脸疑惑，他又补充道，“是我送你的生日礼物。”  
“噢，那……哇，送给我？哇奥，我以为你只收集古董书，不知道你还收藏了一辆可以被收进博物馆的本特利？”  
“它不是我的车，不过我想车的原主人一定希望你能接手它。”菲尔说，“它只有一任主人。”  
“哦，是你的，”安东尼想了想问，“亲人留下来的？”  
他的房东表情凝住了一瞬，并且胸口剧烈起伏了几下。  
“是，”菲尔斟酌了几秒，最后给出了肯定的答案，“我的一位亲人留下的。”  
不知是否是看错了，安东尼好像看到他水蓝的眼睛里有泪花闪过。  
“去试试车怎么样？”菲尔先生向他建议，“你有驾照了对吧？”  
安东尼怀着惴惴不安的心情上了本特利。他还是第一次驾驶这种高贵的老爷车。本特利古老但精致保养的手感，使他不礼貌地联想到菲尔先生的胴体——这位初老绅士将自己保养得多好啊，他光滑细腻的肌肤就像这台老爷车光亮可鉴的车身，让他情难自禁地来回抚摸着。  
他把档杆想象成其他东西揉弄了一阵，然后才长吁短叹地挂上档踩下油门。  
“别开太快！”是菲尔先生给他的唯一忠告，长远而响亮。  
冲出苏豪区时他瞅了眼仪表盘——他开得不快，也就八十迈。  
沃洛克给他的礼物是一副价格不菲的高档墨镜。他学着酷哥的样子戴上它，鼓捣了一会儿旧式的车载收音机，古典摇滚响彻了车内。  
他十八岁了，决定从今天开始有型一点。  
他可以先多练练驾驶老爷车，熟悉伦敦路况，以免之后邀请房东乘坐他的车时出丑。  
菲尔先生不会开车，而安东尼可以载他去任何他想去的地方。这个想法点燃了安东尼的心脏，他一脚踩下将油门送到最底。

天色已经渐暗。安东尼一整天都没有回来，亚茨拉菲尔有些担心，想打个电话，发现自己竟然没有记下安东尼的电话号码。  
他依然能背出恶魔的三个电话——移动电话、公寓带答录机的电话，以及他有移动电话后就取消了的另一台固定电话。但他竟然压根忘了问男孩的电话号码，想不明白自己怎么会这么糊涂。  
也许是因为他习惯了安东尼总是黏在他身边，疏忽了意外会发生的可能。  
天使拥有非凡的感知力，远超女巫或者任何神秘学研究者。他能感知到自己在意的那个灵魂至少还在英格兰境内，也许稍稍偏离了伦敦边界，而且看上去心急如焚归心似箭——他准是遇上麻烦了。  
天使犹豫着要不要直接显灵在安东尼脑袋里和他对话。他曾经试过这样联系克鲁利，后者的反应像是被烫到了尾巴，极其严正地警告他不要再钻进他的脑袋里，因为会让他分不清是真的他还是他自己幻想出来的他（“你幻想我和你对话？”“我……你……做个天使别问了行吗！”）。最终他考虑可能会惊吓到安东尼，让他陷入更多麻烦，还是作罢了。  
好在这时店里的电话响了。  
“菲尔先生，”电话另一端果然传来男孩呼哧带喘的声音，“抱歉，我好像逛得有点远，把车开没油了，刚找到加油站。”  
“噢，别对我道歉，亲爱的，你这一天已经遭了不少罪了。你知道开回来的路吗？”  
“知道，没问题。就别等我了，我晚些回去。”  
亚茨拉菲尔顿了顿，他想说不如让我去接你，不如就找离你最近的旅馆住下，我们可以在那里度过美好的一夜。  
但他克制住了自己——这太快了，他们现在还只是房东和租客的关系，太快了，他对自己说。  
“好。”最终他说，“生日快乐。”  
他听到安东尼在电话另一端笑了。  
“谢谢，菲尔先生。晚安。”  
挂掉电话，亚茨拉菲尔忽然感到孤独感袭上心头。他打开了纯麦芽威士忌，为自己倒上满满一杯。

晚上九点三十分，安东尼和他的本特利车堵在M25环形公路上。他早些时候得意忘形地飙出伦敦市区，在陌生复杂的郊外公路上反复迷路，车快没油的时候才终于舍弃对自己认路能力的盲目自信，打开手机的导航软件。然后就到了现在，声音酷似弗雷迪·墨丘利的导航AI（他明明记得自己设置的是女声）把他引领上了这条魔鬼般的环形公路。安东尼身心疲惫，他绝望地看着时间一点点走向凌晨，手机的电量也一点点走向零，终于承认不可能在生日这天赶回去吃到自己的生日蛋糕了，认命地瘫倒下去，用他红彤彤的脑袋撞响了汽车喇叭。  
很多人喜欢把爱车形容为情人、恋人、伴侣、妻子。这辆车曾是恶魔的爱侣。曾经它面对情敌只能扮演一个大度的好妻子，因为那时它的男人强壮、霸道、老成，它什么都得听他的。帮他运送给“他的天使”的蛋糕和红酒，载着他们前往最奢华的饭店享用烛光晚餐，忍受他们晚餐后必定要在驾驶座上发生的你侬我侬，它永远只能静静地等着他，唯一能做的报复就是把恶魔所有的记录设备洗成皇后乐队精选集。  
然而现在它面对的只是一个普普通通的人类男孩，它完全可以动用一点从恶魔那里学来的小小伎俩，让他在重要的日子赶不及去见他的天使。  
有水滴噼啪噼啪地落在本特利的车底，这是一百年来都没发生过的事，恶魔从不允许任何人把未经密封的液体或者固液混合物带上车，而这二十年来照顾它的那个小子也小心地只用拧得足够干的湿布擦拭它的内部。  
红发男孩趴在方向盘上抽泣着，如果在哪怕任何一个生物能看到他的情况下，他都不会允许自己掉眼泪。但现在他是独自一人被困在离家不知多少公里的被黑夜无情笼罩的柏油路上，没有任何人或生物会对他投来关心。  
他现在最想见的人就是菲尔先生。他想一头扎进金发绅士的怀里，把他一丝不苟的衬衣领结蹭的一团乱，听他笑着抱怨自己有多爱撒娇，让他用暖和的手指摸摸他的头。  
他视线模糊，涕泪横流满脸都是。几个小时前才刚刚决定成为有型酷哥的青年，用衣袖胡乱地抹着脸，高挺的鼻子和漂亮的脸蛋哭得通红。  
“我好想回去……”他对着冰冷的车窗抽嗒着自言自语，“我好想他……”  
如果本特利会说话，这时会告诉他的经验谈是：哭的时候永远要把墨镜戴上。  
于是取而代之，老爷车的引擎轰隆隆地响起，安东尼只来得及发出一声“什么？”，本特利就自行打转方向盘冲出公路。路旁的防护栏和保险杠来了个激烈碰撞，前轮高高扬起，他们飞进漆黑一片的荒地，末路狂飙般地飞驰，同时车载音响自动播放着一首来自皇后乐队的《势不可挡》。安东尼完全与状况脱节，更不知道自己和车现在在哪儿，但本特利没用多久就带他穿过黑夜，开进路灯照耀下的伦敦中心地区。  
“哇奥……这真是，”他张大哭肿的眼睛惊叹道，“酷毙了。”

安东尼乘着末日老爷车狂飙回程的时候，亚茨拉菲尔自己喝掉了一瓶威士忌，半打新皇堡红酒，和一瓶他本想等安东尼回来再打开的香槟。  
他让自己醉酒了，而且没有醒酒。  
一人喝闷酒这事没意思，一个人喝醉就更显得可怜。在过去的几千年里，只有和克鲁利一起，他才会放纵自己狂喝烂醉。今晚他本想度过一个多少能够重温过去的夜晚。  
他想起恶魔一睡不醒的那些年头，那时的寂寞比现在难熬的多，那时他只能强忍着往克鲁利鼻孔里塞卫生纸把他憋醒的冲动。克鲁利不在，他连个能把酒畅谈的对象都没有。红发恶魔没有预告什么时候他才能醒过来，也许几年，几十年，几百年？还是要等到撒旦本人想起他，亲自来提着他的脚脖子把他倒挂起来抽醒？  
不过就算在那时，天使也没有借酒浇愁，他选择让自己短暂地忘记恶魔的事，迈进快乐的新生活。  
虽然最后他发现新生活什么的说辞都是狗屁，只有见到克鲁利才真正让他快乐。看在头顶大天的份上，那一晚重修旧好给他的快乐比那一百年加起来都还要多得多。他发誓再也不戒恶魔了，他对这条老蛇的成瘾无药可医。  
整晚天使眩晕的脑袋里都转着过去这些事，借着酒的暖意麻痹内心的空洞感。  
他没注意到书店门被打开，安东尼携着冰冷的夜风进了屋。  
“菲尔先生？你还没睡啊。噢我快饿死了，不好意思我先吃一块蛋糕。”  
亚茨拉菲尔打了个酒嗝，他已经醉得不记得怎么醒酒，或许也不记得自己是个天使。  
“克鲁利……？”  
“什唔？”红发男孩塞了满嘴的奶油蛋糕，眨巴着褐色的大眼睛看着他。  
他的房东像被人摄走了心神，摇摇晃晃地向他靠过来，脸上挂着傻乎乎的可爱的笑，把长着羊毛般卷发的头塞进他的颈窝。  
安东尼惊得差点把蛋糕喷出来，连忙移向一旁保持安全距离，以免自己的心脏爆炸开来。然而对方执着地缩短着他们之间的距离，不给他任何退路。  
“来抱抱，”菲尔靠在他肩上，一点点地将身体的重量和热量传递给他，“你这条老蛇不是最喜欢抱抱了吗……”  
“等！等一等！清醒一下，菲尔先生！我，我去给你倒杯茶！”  
他扔下手里的蛋糕碟，然而菲尔的手臂及时抓住了他，他没能起身。  
“为什么要走？我不是你最好的朋友了吗？”醉得一塌糊涂的菲尔捧住他的脸，靛蓝色的眼睛里流出一道透明的泪滴。  
安东尼看着这样的房东说不出话。而那双眼睛正深情地炙热地凝望着他。  
“你嘴上沾了……”菲尔的嘴唇被酒精的热度染成深红色，那副嘴唇落在了安东尼的唇角，和嘴唇同样炽热的舌头扫了过去，“奶油。”他像个孩子一样砸了砸嘴巴。  
安东尼的内心已然一片混乱，但也许是他今天真的太累了，那方面的欲望变得很稀薄，不然他可能已经手脚并用着扒光房东的衣服，像在梦里一样把他按倒在沙发上了。  
他挣扎着给自己和菲尔先生都灌了两杯凉水，然后背起依然醉意浓郁的房东登上楼梯，把他放置在二楼卧室，因为他找遍一楼都没找到一间卧室或是一张床，以及他抱不动他。  
菲尔先生衣着凌乱地倒在他的床里，从一楼沙发到二楼房间这一路他都不停吻着安东尼的后脖梗、耳朵、鬓角和其他他能够到每寸的肌肤。现在那些地方都和安东尼刚被舔湿过的嘴角一样烧灼着。  
男孩站在床边怔了一会儿。醉酒的金发绅士美极了，每一处裸露出来的皮肤都是那么的惹人怜爱，就像一颗熟嫩的粉色桃子被稍稍掀开了一点外皮，让人想要褪去他全部的遮掩，一口咬下去吮吸他甜美的汁水。  
安东尼深呼了一口气。想不想做和能不能做是有区别的，他不能趁人之危。  
“我想我今晚睡楼下沙发吧。晚安，菲尔先——”  
“别走，”菲尔捉住了他的衣角，“我一直在等，终于等到你十八岁……终于能和你在一起……”  
“什么？”  
安东尼怔住了，他以为喝醉的菲尔把他当成了他的恋人。但菲尔先生的男友，不应该和他一样今天刚满十八岁啊？  
他思索着，会有这样巧合的事吗？或者……或者从一开始，就是因为他的生日和年龄都和那位“克鲁利”完全吻合，菲尔先生才会请他住进书店，对他好，给他做饭吃，为他庆祝生日，送他礼物，还在喝醉后拼命搂着他的脖子想和他亲热？  
此时菲尔已经又把他用力搂进怀里，开始倔强地吻着他的额头，脸颊，一路吻到颈间。察觉到男孩又要挣脱，改为将全身重量压到他身上，让两人一起陷进床里。  
“别走……安东尼，亲爱的，和我在一起吧……”  
苍天啊，上帝啊，难道那个人还能和他重名也叫安东尼吗？  
终于，男孩英明果断地决定，在把头想破之前停止思考。他捧住菲尔先生两片柔软、粉嫩、火热的脸颊，用自己的嘴巴朝中间吻了进去。  
金发绅士醉酒后的乱语被这一个吻堵在口中变成娇嫩的闷哼，听上去非常沉醉和快乐。而安东尼很高兴他的初吻能让对方高兴。  
男孩放纵自己的手在菲尔身上四处游走，后者时而因爱抚而咯咯发笑，时而则发出诱人的叹息。  
能亲手脱下菲尔先生的衣服已经让他死而无憾了，而他现在还用手指摩挲着他可爱的乳尖，抚摸他柔软的肚子，亲吻每一寸引他发狂的沾染红晕的皮肤。  
他已经不记得这一整天的疲劳和糟心事了，现在占据思考的唯一念头让他飞快地褪掉碍事的牛仔裤和内裤，用脚把它们甩到房间另一头。  
他们不分你我地拥吻了很久，安东尼忽然有些迷茫地停滞了。他没有做这种事的经验，他看过的一只手都能数过来的成人影片也都是男女主角，他从没研究过两个男人要怎么做爱，他该怎么开始才对？  
“亲爱的，”菲尔见他很久没有动作，软绵绵地问道，“你今天想要我在上面吗？”  
如果亚茨拉菲尔没有醉得视线模糊，就会看到安东尼正露出一生中最呆傻的表情。  
在安东尼的幻想里，一直都是他在进攻菲尔闪电泡芙般的身体，他还没想过反过来会是怎么样。也许自己的裸体在菲尔先生眼里，也是一颗鲜嫩正熟的美味草莓呢。他想了想，觉得自己不会讨厌菲尔对他做任何事，任何事。  
“只要你喜欢，怎样都好。”  
他干脆地将主动权让了出去，菲尔又开心地吻了吻他的唇。  
“你知道我喜欢在上面。”  
即便他自认为已经做好了即将发生任何事的心理准备，还是为接下来发生的事大声惊呼了。  
菲尔跨坐在平躺的安东尼身上，将自己丰腴地双腿大大地打开。他单手握住挺硬的小安东尼，同时用另一只手扩张自己臀部柔软的蜜穴去迎接它。  
接合完成的瞬间，冲上脊柱的快感让安东尼险些昏厥。  
在之后的岁月里他将有机会得知，这招让他原地升天的绝技正是天堂真传的——乘骑技。  
菲尔驱动着自己圣洁而充满欲望的身体，每一下抽插都伴随着他天音般的喘息。他醉得记不清很多事了，但还记得恶魔喜欢欣赏他的这副模样，而且这会让恶魔的小恶魔在他身体里胀得更强壮——啊啊，果然。  
“嗯……啊……”他终于又可以被饱饱填满了，他已经饥饿了太久了，隐忍欲求的日子太难熬了，而和心爱的人合二为一是这么的愉快。  
这一幕在安东尼看来宛若天使降临。  
之前曾有一次相似的体验，在与现在同样的时间地点，他含着天使醇香的果实，无法分辨那是真实还是梦幻。眼下这两点果实随着菲尔颤动的身体一并摇曳着，诱惑着他。  
多好啊，今晚的一切诱惑他照单全收。  
红发男孩撑起上半身，搂紧那副丰腴的身体，含住他胸前美丽的果实，闭上眼吸吮品味着。  
“啊……亲爱的……”天使用手臂勾住他精瘦的肩膀，以拥抱作为回应。  
两者在紧密的拥抱中一起达到高潮。安东尼将全部的痴念灌注在天使的深穴中，而天使也一口气将长久的思念释放出来。  
“克鲁利……”  
亚茨拉菲尔呼唤那个本不该出口的名字，倒进安东尼的汗黏黏的怀里，紧紧抱着他思念的人，阖上了眼。


	6. 他并没有交不起房租

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他并没有交不起房租，房东却要搬进来和他一起住（？

安东尼睁开眼睛，昨晚的一切不可思议回到了脑海。先是一辆本特利自动驾驶把他带回家，然后是喝醉的房东和他如浴火般交缠，却喊出另一个人的名字。  
然而眼前的此刻却比昨夜发生的一切更像是在做梦。他枕在菲尔先生的手臂上，后者正朝他温暖和煦地笑着。晨曦的光芒照亮了这位天使淡金色的头发和洁白的面庞，那双明亮的蓝色眼睛里映出了他自己的蓬头垢面，正痴痴地从那副眸子里看回来。  
他发现自己的双手还在紧紧搂着菲尔先生丰腴曼妙的身体，而他没有对此产生什么念头，原因完全是因为昨夜他已经尽情狂欢到脱水。  
有那么多事他想要弄明白，但大脑却拒绝着处理它们——有位天使正朝他微笑呢。  
“亲爱的，你一定累坏了。”菲尔爱怜地抚摸他的发丛，吻了吻他的额头，“再睡一会儿好吗，我帮你拿早餐上来。”  
安东尼不情不愿地松开他，看着衬衣一点点遮住他胸口红色的吻痕，发着愣目送他起身，离开房间时还不忘回眸一笑。  
菲尔一离开，他疲乏的全身像突然断了电一样开始哀嚎。四肢的肌肉火辣辣地酸痛着，胃饿得失去知觉，嘴巴汲取过菲尔嘴里掺了酒精的水分，还不算太干涸。脑袋里画面和声音不断播放，他愿意听菲尔的再睡上一觉，但却连眼睛都闭不上。  
不一会儿他和善可亲（而且和他度过了温柔一夜）的房东端着餐盘出现在房间门口，他款款走来的步伐像宫廷剧里的王室管家，随后又如爱情剧里的温婉贵妇一样端庄地坐到床边，把餐盘轻放到他腿上。菲尔双眸带笑注视着他抓起早餐塞进嘴里，又灌下一整杯牛奶把食物送下去。  
吃饱后红发男孩打了个大大的哈欠，顺势又滑进被子。  
关于那辆车，关于那个名字，关于昨晚的一切，虽然他实在有很多想问，但睡意正在战胜一切。  
“你得起床，亲爱的。”菲尔先生温柔而无情地指出，“今天是星期一。”  
“哦。”  
他这才想起来。  
该死的星期一。  
他换衣服时菲尔离开了房间——即使已有过裸身相见，他还是与他保持距离。他一下子有些无所适从，因为不知道对方打算怎样看待昨夜发生的事。会不会待会儿等他穿好衣服走出这个房间，金发绅士就会对他说，让他忘了那一切？又或者他会告诉他，和他只是随便玩玩让他不要认真？还是说，什么解释都不给他，转而把五十英镑塞进他的牛仔裤口袋，然后在他耳边说不用担心今后每次都会有……？  
他胡思乱想着，把一头红发揉得一团乱。最后不得不用了两倍的发胶把它们抚平。  
他必须问个清楚，但该如何开口才好？  
他想了几种在他看来足够巧妙的问法，比如“嘿，我是你第几个了呀”“伙计，昨晚你可不算太绅士”或者“咱们下次什么时候再约”，但最后脱口而出的却是——  
“告诉我，你和我不是一夜情。”他说这话时满脸傻气，而被他紧紧攥住双手的菲尔脸迅速变得通红。  
“当然不是了！傻孩子！”这位圆圆的天使胸口剧烈起伏着，他动摇的样子让安东尼温暖地感觉到他也和他一样不知所措，“你晚上回来咱们再好好谈，好吗？我不会逃跑的。”  
他说完，再次温柔地吻了红发男孩的额头，催促他出门去。  
但安东尼固执地摇了摇头，他不要额头的亲吻，他想要恋人的吻，或者至少，“情人”的吻。  
他让自己的唇向金发绅士的唇靠近，对方没有闪避，而是缓缓地闭上了眼睛。男孩在上面轻轻地吻了一瞬便触电般撤开，然后慌慌张张拔腿飞奔，出门时还撞到了门框。对方眼尖地看到了他红透的耳根，并且开心地笑了出来。  
本特利的车头在昨晚被撞出了一个大大的凹陷，还被早起执勤的交通警贴了违章停车的罚单。他抱歉地看了一眼这位老伙计，自己徒步跑着去追早高峰的地铁了。  
“昨晚怎么样？”  
“噢，昨晚发生了很多——”他想起菲尔先生爱用的口头禅，“——不可言喻的事。”  
“所以呢？”列奥听到这个回答，反应格外平淡，“你的感想如何？”  
“糟透了。”  
“你的老二感想如何？”  
“棒极了——等等，你套我的话！？”  
“哈，恭喜你脱离童贞，朋友。”  
安东尼大大地叹了口气。  
“我还是不敢相信我竟然这么幸运……”  
“幸运的是他。”列奥用几乎微不可闻的声音念叨着，“亏我还以为，这次我总算可以……”  
“你说什么？”  
他的朋友没有解释，狡黠而神秘地笑了笑。  
“没什么。”

亚茨拉菲尔和对方约在街角的咖啡厅。  
他出门时看到本特利末路狂飙后的惨状，替老朋友小施了个奇迹，修复了凹陷和刮痕，变没了违章停车单，还让禁停区的黄线绕开了车子。  
“所以，结果如何？”咖啡桌前的地狱魔王，仍然穿着他那身沾着烟尘的红色大衣，隔着两杯咖啡向天使问道。  
“我，额，我确信至少已经成功让他沉迷于一种万劫不复的罪恶。”  
亚茨拉菲尔紧张地啜了一口咖啡，然后又往咖啡里面加了两袋糖。  
“‘一种万劫不复的罪恶’？”魔鬼皱着眉头复诵，“哪一种？贪婪？怠惰？”  
“是……是色欲。”天使尖声细语地道出了那个罪恶的名字，当然老脸没忘了羞红。  
“噢是吗，怪不得我早上看到他满面红光的。”  
天使心想你们地狱讥讽别人都是一个调调，又小啜了一口咖啡，略感满意地扬了扬眉。  
“他灵魂的颜色毫无变化。”撒旦显得垂头丧气，“我看你的灵魂倒是有点变混浊了。”  
“什么？你说真的？！”  
“没，说着玩儿的，你的灵魂没什么变化。”他摆摆手让天使冷静，“‘我们’和‘他们’不一样，不管你做多少混账事，只要你还被划分为天使，就还能‘浮起来’，同理，恶魔就要‘沉下去’，不管做多少善事都一样。”  
“那，”亚茨拉菲尔不由得表露出好奇，可不是每天都有机会能向地狱最高权威讨教事情的，“划分标准是什么？”他问。  
“我不知道，那一位说了算。”撒旦指指头顶。  
亚茨拉菲尔陷入沉思。  
既然事关那一位，那就是不可言喻。而如果说有谁能解决克鲁利的难题，也只有那一位莫属了。  
“你不会还想和‘那位’说话吧，”  
“我知道她不会接听通话……”  
只会有梅塔特隆那个老头子，逮住你就喋喋不休地唠嗑，显然自从末日终止后他就在上面闲得无聊。亚茨拉菲尔已经尝过好几次苦头了。  
“我们得进行下去。”撒旦陈词总结说。  
“我……其实不太确定这样做对他到底好不好。”  
“噢，显然，你开始喜欢那孩子了。开始在意他的感受，想想‘他会想要什么呢’，是吧？”  
“因为‘那孩子’就是克鲁利，”天使挣扎在纠葛中，“而且你能看出来，现在他脱离了恶魔的职业负担，可以活得更像自己。”  
“别无理取闹了，天使。”黑发魔鬼愠怒着将他的气场压向对方，“你最好别误会，我不是克鲁利，我可不是你朋友。我亲自上到地面只为了办一件事，那就是让那孩子‘下地狱’，我没你那些闲情逸致。”  
“你不是我朋友，但——”亚茨拉菲尔抓住一个一飘而过的灵感，孤注一掷地说道，“你是‘他’朋友，对不对？”  
撒旦压向他的冷气团消解了，地狱之主的表情变得深不可测，看不出他是否有所动摇。他喝掉了自己那杯没有加糖的蓝山咖啡，站起身。  
“继续进行计划，别忘了我们有约定。”  
说完他便闪身离去。

并没有什么计划，谁都知道计划赶不上变化。  
天使并没想要“走太快”，他想把行进速度维持在远追不上汽车的脚踏车车速慢慢前进，而现实是他在一次放纵自我的醉酒中登上探月火箭升天而去。  
这一天早些时候，他还相信起码昨晚的结果是好的，因为他对自己一整晚曾多少次呼唤那个名字毫无自知。  
“‘克鲁利’，”那个名字，男孩终于向他抛了出来，“我听到你叫他的名字了。”  
“额，准是你听错了，我喊的是你的姓，‘克劳利’。”  
菲尔试图辩解，视线闪烁不停——他真不适合说谎，安东尼心想。  
“你喊了不止一次，我确定我没听错，你还叫他‘老蛇’。”  
“哦不……不是那样的，亲爱的，他是……”  
天哪，他该怎么和他解释。  
他必须先想清楚，即便再怎样相像，眼前的男孩还是原来的那个他吗？他没有那六千年的记忆，不是恶魔只是普通人类。如果他并不是克鲁利，如果安东尼就只是安东尼的话，是否就意味着克鲁利已经……  
这个想法让他心里一下阻塞住了。他并不是刚刚才想到这个问题，只是一直以来都在回避它罢了。  
“我猜没人会在高潮时喊一个随便谁的名字，而且你还喊了他那么多次，他肯定是，”男孩说，即将出口的话让他哽咽了一下，“对你很重要。”  
安东尼不想再看菲尔痛苦挣扎的表情，即使他自己的眼睛也在转着眼泪。他转身离开，然而一个温暖而有力的拥抱留住了他。  
亚茨拉菲尔从背后抱住了他的男孩，紧紧搂着他瘦削的臂膀，即便已经不是一条蛇，他的体温还是比一般人要低，诱惑一个天使倾上全部身心去温暖。天使几乎从未如此果决地示爱，但他有种感觉，如果不在这里澄清自己的心情，他的男孩就要永远离他而去了。  
“你不知道‘你’对我有多重要。”亚茨拉菲尔缓缓地说，温暖的吐息喷薄在男孩宽阔的背上，“克鲁利他是……他是我的前任，”他最后说，清楚地感觉到安东尼的身体在“前任”这个音节绷紧了。  
“你们分手了？”  
“没有。只是他走了。”他说不出“死了”这个词，克鲁利没有死。  
“你还爱他？”  
亚茨拉菲尔点点头，他的头现在靠在安东尼颈窝里，后者同时感到脸颊和心里都有一阵瘙痒。  
“我相信我们还相爱着，他的不辞而别也不是自愿的。”他说，“但他不会回来了。”  
克鲁利不会回来了，这就是事实，他对安东尼说，也对自己说。  
“你多久没见过他了？”  
“额，二十年。”  
“二十年？！”安东尼猛地转过身，抱着他的人被他甩得一个趔趄，他连忙按住他的肩膀，“你都二十年没见他了？！”  
二十年，他心想，甚至都在他出生之前。他替他最喜欢的菲尔先生感到的心酸此时远远盖过了自己心里那小小的醋意。  
“跟我上楼，”他不由分说拉起房东的手（他的手摸起来软软的），“我让你马上忘了他！”  
金发绅士愣了一瞬，然后忽然笑了起来。  
“亲爱的，你要做什么？”他边笑边问。  
“做什么？！当然是做——嗯唔！”  
安东尼的大脑短路了一瞬，回过神来时缓缓意识到，菲尔正扑在他怀里吻着他，柔嫩的舌头像在刻画欲望为何物般在他青涩的口腔内搅弄。他感到缺氧拼命吸气，而每一段空气中都分散了金发绅士身上的气息——有时是墨水，有时是古龙水，有时是他们晚上吃的奶茸汤的味道，全都醇厚而让人安心。  
“我希望你别介意我擅作主张，把你的房间布局做了点小改造。”菲尔离开他的嘴唇后甜蜜地说，现在是他拉着男孩的手向楼梯走去，“毕竟我想，咱们两个都要睡在那里了……”  
一场激吻过后的安东尼正用手捂着嘴巴，两颗大眼睛里生动地写满“天哪”和“我是谁我在哪儿”。  
“你的……你的名字……”他喃喃地说。  
“嗯？”  
“我还不知道你的名字，你总不会想让我就这么一直叫你的姓吧……”  
天使再一次笑了，他因终于能向他吐出这个名字而感到心满意足。而安东尼感到，那串音节是天籁般的歆享，飘进他的耳朵，和他的耳鼓震颤共鸣，像是一次铭刻，却也莫名像是一次唤醒。  
“亚茨拉菲尔。”  
它们是很美的音节。


	7. 他爱上了他的房东

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 故事的主角还沉浸在恋爱情节中，然而魔鬼已在蠢蠢欲动。

二十年，对于人类已将近半生，对于天使，是数千年存续中的短暂时光，而对于撒旦魔王，则是他忘记上闹钟不小心睡过了头。  
地狱很无聊，炼狱也无聊，一开始还行，但当你夜以继日以继夜地看了同样风景，几百年几千年后，你就会觉得没趣，没意思，什么都没意思。  
他记得曾经有段时间，人类在当时的文化中流行描绘天使和天国，直接导致地狱的业绩低迷。在一个昏暗的下午，他把别西卜、大衮和其他管理层叫来，连续训了他们三天之后轰出去，然后他在办公桌后坐下歇口气想了想，叫来了克鲁利——伊甸之蛇。  
“我听说你在上面混了一段时间之后，精通了不少人类的娱乐。”  
“额，也不尽然。我是说，好多还是我教他们的呢。”克鲁利说话时像条真正的蛇一样得意地扭着身子，舌头也像要弹出来扭几下似的。  
“那在你看来，人间最有趣的娱乐是什么？”  
红发恶魔沉吟了一会儿，然后回答：“睡觉？”  
睡觉，这确实适合他。在他这个位置上，不能把文案工作处理得太快，这会让底下的恶魔察觉到他很闲，他堂堂撒旦又不可能去跑外勤工作（唯一一次他激情钻出九千米地下就为了数落亚当那个熊孩子，还不慎反被熊孩子按了回去），更不可能在地底开迪斯科趴的时候就那么走进舞池和其他低等恶魔一起扭腰弄臀，这太屈尊降贵。  
于是他决定采纳伊甸之蛇的提议，睡觉。此前因为担心错过末日决战，他只打过几次小盹儿，从不超过十年。而末日决战结束，他终于可以不怕被打扰地好好睡上一觉。  
撒旦安心地钻进被窝。谁知他迷迷糊糊一觉醒来，正是心情想找某个恶魔聊聊天时，发现那个恶魔消失在了九层同心圆之外，找遍七层炼狱不见踪影，更不在天堂九重天之中。别西卜说“那个叛徒”已经快二十年没来报到了，在他们试图处决他之后就销声匿迹，没恶魔再见过他。  
“他八成和‘那个天使’在一起，”地狱亲王咬牙切齿地说，“我让加百列把地址发来了——靠，这什么见鬼玩意，谁他嗡看得懂。”她劈里啪啦地戳着手里那个亮晶晶的扁长方体（他记得那好像叫‘手鸡’），“加百列你嗡嗡的到底会不会打字嗡！给老娘发语音过来嗡！！！”  
当然，他早就感觉到事情没那么简单。不管克鲁利身处何地，就算是半人马座阿尔法星系，只要他还存有恶魔气息在身，撒旦就没理由感知不到他——而现在他感知不到他，也就是说，伊甸之蛇消失了，不在这个世界的任何地方。  
然而之后他走出地底，却确实无误地亲眼看到，克鲁利就在那间书店里，以一个纯人类的形式存在着，并且有一个完全合法的人类灵魂。  
这他地狱的到底是怎么回事？就连撒旦本魔也懵了。  
没时间也没必要搞清来龙去脉了，如果任由克鲁利作为人类活下去、死亡然后升上天堂，最后要把他引渡回地狱的手续将会非常，非常，非常麻烦。  
所以他必须在天堂得到他的灵魂之前出手，让恶魔克鲁利回到地狱，为此他将不择手段。哪怕是要他亲自和敌人合作。  
亚茨拉菲尔算是他的一位老同事——所有的天使和他原先都是同事，在地狱从天堂分裂出来前。在他的印象中，天使亚茨拉菲尔不过是个无名小卒，不像加百列那样需要格外警戒，不像米迦勒丝毫不受人控制，和圣德芬比起来无害得就像晴天时的一片云彩，就算是乌列尔也比其更具威胁性。所以他们没考虑拉拢他，也没把他作为敌人的有效单位看待。  
但经过这段时间和这位权天使的密切接触，撒旦开始了解到他的价值所在。  
亚茨拉菲尔很聪明，有很多即使是地狱之主也钦佩不已的独特想法。他就像一位隐于闹市的真正智者，不显露才干只是为了避开那些麻烦，好享受眼前的生活。而同时对自己享有的这份生活有绝对的领地意识，胆敢侵入妨碍他的人，会被毫不留情地狠狠收拾并驱逐出去。  
撒旦很会看人，更会看天使。他确定亚茨拉菲尔是一个不该惹怒的对象。  
因此他才在这段时间始终保持着观望状态，不去插手天使的计划。  
但他已经有些等得不耐烦了。天使的所谓计划太过温吞，而且已经开始敷衍他。他以为堂堂撒旦会看不出，他在发自内心地享受和人类克鲁利相处的乐趣，根本不想送这个男孩下地狱。  
人们总说撒旦象征着暴怒。过不了多久，也许他就不会在乎会不会惹毛一个天使了。

安东尼又在看着一枚戒指。  
不再是他纯金的天使指环，而是那只对他来讲正是象征着“嫉妒”的银蛇。  
“噢，亲爱的，你也有一枚指环，对吗？你愿意把它给我吗？”  
在他终于向亚茨拉菲尔问出那枚戒指的由来时，后者没有回答，而是要走了他挂在脖子上的天使指环，并将银蛇交换给了他。  
“你可以随意处理它。”  
扔掉它，烧掉它，埋了它，随你怎么处置，他说。  
他的房东（现在也是他的恋人，也许？应该是吧……肯定是）就这么简单地将指环交给了他，甚至没有显露出任何难过的神色。但安东尼依然相信，这枚戒指对亚茨拉菲尔来讲是很重要的信物。  
银蛇的钻石眼瞳在灯光下闪烁着，诱惑着他，像恶魔在向他嘶嘶低语。他把戒指套在无名指上，学着亚茨拉菲尔用手指摩挲感受银蛇光滑的表面——没有发生任何特别的事，没有灯神，没有亡灵，这枚戒指普普通通。  
“亚茨拉菲尔……”他念道，就像在念一句咒语。  
自从他得知了这个名字，就常常让它一遍一遍地拂过自己的嘴唇。他深深叹息，又呼唤了一声。  
“亚茨拉菲尔……”  
“什么事，亲爱的？”  
“啊！！”安东尼从床上一蹦而起，重重摔在地板上。他顾不上站起来，趴在地上慌忙地摘掉银戒指塞进裤兜里。  
“抱歉，我吓到你了？我以为你在叫我。”  
金发绅士摘下他的小圆眼镜走过来，他单手拿着几本书，用空着的手扶男孩起来。  
“哦……没有，我……我只是——”  
“想我了？”  
很有趣，当人们关系变得亲密后，总是容易展现出意外的一面，比如安东尼这才了解到这位好好先生是撩拨人心弦的大师级选手，他的甜蜜挑逗总是见缝插针让人措手不及，使得一位身体健全的十八岁好青年二十四小时面临心脏病猝死的危险。  
亚茨拉菲尔将手中的书放在床边，用空出来的温暖的双手握住安东尼捂在心口上的手。安东尼望着他靛蓝色的温柔眼波，难以自禁地探出身去吻住那副含笑的嘴唇——他无时无刻不想亲吻他，溺死在他泌出的甜蜜汁液里。  
他们借着暧昧的氤氲亲热了一会儿，顺势互相去掉了一层衣物，合体倒在床上。  
二楼房间的单人床已经被一张双人大床取代，更加柔软舒适，格纹得更彻底，也更禁得住折腾。  
“你已经知道怎么做了对吧，好孩子？”  
“啊。”男孩应声道，他这次事先偷偷在谷歌上查过了注意事项以及怎样做能让对方更有快感，如果失败他就再也不相信网上说的话了。  
他一颗一颗解开亚茨拉菲尔胸前的扣子，顺着衬衣敞开的轨迹一路轻吻下去，然后解开卡其色长裤的大门，扒住那条露出来的格纹四角裤，把它和长裤一起褪下去。  
那副雪白的肉体终于一览无余，他一边欣赏着，将自己的食指和中指含进嘴里，他看见亚茨拉菲尔微微隆起的小腹正因为他而难耐地起伏。  
“哦，亲爱的。”他的恋人催促他，“你用不着……我是说，快点进来……”  
说真的，他和他的小兄弟也很想快点进去，但他决定这次必须给他喜欢的人带来一场舒适满意的百分百好评性爱体验，他不能放任下半身毫无章法地挺进，而是要循序渐进，一点一点地将对方带入情爱的漩涡。  
他俯身含住垂在那雪白小腹上的粉红色的性器，听到头顶传来一小声软糯的惊呼。他一边舔弄，一边将用唾液湿润过的手指小心地插入亚茨拉菲尔的后穴，细细搅弄，并用拇指揉弄着会阴，他应该是做对了，因为身下的人开始微微颤抖，并且连续不停地发出好听的娇喘声。  
他用舌头紧密地绕着龟头舔弄，手指也深入到蜜穴里最敏感的地方反复刮蹭，甚至用空着的一只手伸到丰满的臀部下面揉着——好吧，这部分更多是为了他自己，那柔软紧致的手感让他的下半身在内裤里紧张得不行。  
“亲爱的，已经……嗯……可以了……”亚茨拉菲尔的语气几乎是在哀求，“你都摸到我有多湿了，别再折磨我了……”  
上帝啊，他真的已经快忍不了了，如果安东尼还不提枪开干，他就要忍不住动用奇迹召唤一根按摩棒捣进来肏自己了——然后男孩依然可以把他的那根也插进来，那是他最想要的。  
男孩含着性器的嘴里咕哝了什么话，意思是还不行，亚茨拉菲尔都还没射一次呢。  
噢，天哪，他居然在在意这个。  
天使解放了对性器的克制，让他在安东尼火热的嘴里逐渐膨胀起来，然后颤动身子，将精液漏出了一些。  
安东尼已经决心要喝上一大口苦涩的精液，但流进喉咙的液体意外地并不太苦。  
“现在，可以……进来了吗，亲爱的？”  
安东尼还在为他刚刚完成的第一次口交微微发怔。  
“我还以为会很难喝……？”  
只要你别去喝别人的。天使暗暗想。  
当然是天使主动使精液偏离了它应有的味道，但也不敢偏离太多。如果从恋人的那话儿里嘬出了菠萝奶啤，一个人类的正常反应会是去医院检查自己的味觉。  
亚茨拉菲尔觉得安东尼的性器挺立时的形状很好看，当然也和它能为他带来的那些美妙体验相关。那是一根非常健康，强壮，年轻的——  
“嗯……啊……”  
——都不重要了，它插进来了。  
幸福感和性快感席卷了他，同样也从两副肉体的交合处传递给了小安东尼。  
他握住亚茨拉菲尔的右手，和他十指相扣，那枚天使戒环现在戴在他的右手小指上——戒指很适合他，甚至就像他才是戒指原本的主人一样。  
他原本就是戒指的主人，也原本就是他的恋人，他独一无二的恋人。  
男孩动起腰臀，稳健有力地一次次将分身挺进金发绅士柔软热情的内部——那里是真正的温柔乡。他甚至不舍得将小兄弟完全抽出，每次只抽出到一半就又再横暴地回到最深处，只为了能多在其中流连。  
亚茨拉菲尔娇声喘息着，腰腹积极地迎合接连不断的撞击，肉穴用力地吸着安东尼的肉棒，想快点榨出精液来，装进他满腹。  
这副丰腴的身体美妙极了，就像男孩每夜梦到的一样，他忘我地在其中沉沦着，肏干着，他没想到真的有一天能如此抱着他的房东，感受他水一样的触感，火一样的情热，他的喘息声比梦中还要美妙绝伦，他被情潮染红的脸是他在梦中都未曾清晰想象的景色。亚茨拉菲尔就像包容一切的大宇宙，将他紧紧包裹，带他去往遥远璀璨的星河，给他所有他未曾见过的绝美风景。安东尼将赞叹融入在临近高潮的喘息里，难以控制地颤抖起来。  
“我想我最好还是——”  
他想在射精前撤出来，却被亚茨拉菲尔用双腿夹住后腰，猛地推了回去。  
“射在我里面，亲爱的，求你了……”  
他不用再多费口舌恳求了，腰上被狠狠夹住时男孩就彻底把持不住，满满地射进蜜穴里。  
亚茨拉菲尔的眼睛深处闪烁着渴求的灯火，他还没有真正满足。恶魔和他总是一旦开始就做上很久，几小时或是几天，因为他们没有肉体极限的限制。但人类不一样，他需要时常注意别让他的男孩累着。  
天使抱住了男孩汗津津的身体，在胸前抚摸着他红铜色的发丝。  
“真的很棒，亲爱的。”他赞叹的口气就像在赞扬一顿丰盛晚餐，“休息一下吧，好吗。”  
“嗯……”  
安东尼迷迷糊糊地瘫软下去，亚茨拉菲尔转了个身，让他平躺在床上，给他赤条条的身子盖上了被子。  
金发绅士悄声地着好衣服，捡起落在床边的书，吻了男孩的额头，又悄声地走了出去。  
安东尼听着他下楼的脚步，和身体里高潮后的余韵一同渐行渐远。  
在脚步声消减到听不到了之后，他翻身下床，找出刚才胡乱塞进口袋的那枚戒指。  
他将那枚银戒指谨慎地收好，放进带锁的抽屉。  
他依然嫉妒戒指原先的主人，他对亚茨拉菲尔的爱越强烈，那嫉妒就也越强烈。但真正的爱不该输给嫉妒，他如此坚信。  
他相信亚茨拉菲尔，直到，他发现他的房东——他的恋人，很多次偷偷地和某个人见面。  
而那个人将他唤作“天使”。


	8. 他开始给魔鬼打工

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 亚茨拉菲尔不敢相信克鲁利竟然就这样回来了。

亚茨拉菲尔现在和克鲁利坐在本特利里驶往大英博物馆。计划在博物馆参观后去吃蛋糕自助。  
今天不是工作，也不是社交礼仪性的聚会，而是双方都承认的货真价实的约会。  
“能这样出来真好。”天使说，他深吸了一口久违的本特利车内的空气，“别把车开太快了。”  
“相信我，天使，我也不想今天就再无形体化一次。”恶魔接道，亚茨拉菲尔笑了。  
难以置信，他的恋人就这么回来了，就像在做梦一样。  
二十年的时间就像平行世界发生的故事，现在坐在克鲁利旁边的副驾驶座上，熟悉的抒情摇滚飘过耳边，天使觉得一切就仿佛从未改变过。

时间稍稍倒回几日。  
人类男孩安东尼找到撒旦魔王，和他当面对峙。  
当然安东尼不清楚他找上的是谁，他只知道“路西法”这个名字。  
他和亚茨拉菲尔交往以来已有几个月过去。先说清楚，安东尼完全信任他的心上人，相信亚茨拉菲尔不会有事瞒着他的。但他不能假装没看到他用一个响指而不是吸尘器或者湿抹布清掉地毯上一块顽固的咖啡渍，不能无视在他提出要帮忙准备晚饭时对方藏起空无一物的菜篮的慌张模样，更不能，对于亚茨拉菲尔不止一次和那个叫路西法的人在公园和咖啡店避人耳目地见面的事，装作毫不知情。  
安东尼经过一番缜密的推测得出的结论是，他的恋人是一位巫师，隐藏在麻瓜世界，时不时要和魔法部长还是什么人见个面——什么的才怪！有这种事的话那为什么他十一岁时没接到魔法学校的入学通知书！  
总之他必须找这位路西法谈谈，而当然不能让亚茨拉菲尔知道。  
从小到大都是好孩子的他不清楚这种单独找人谈话的技巧，不过好在路西法并不难找，他发现他与这位仁兄不期而遇的概率还是挺高的。  
“站着别动！！”  
一天他正要爬上树帮人救猫。路西法不知从哪儿冒出来大喊让他站住别动。  
“你不能再助人为乐了！”  
“啥？”他呆愣着回头，双手还支在树干上。只见瘦高的卷发男人吹了声口哨，树上的猫就一跃而下，不偏不倚降落在他身上，在他的肩膀上“喵呜”地卧下。  
男人那双神秘莫测的眼睛直视着安东尼，让他感到浑身不自在。  
“你想和我谈谈？”他像是用眼神就看穿了一切。  
“你怎么知——”  
“去那边说吧。”他将肩膀上的猫放下，指指路旁的长椅。  
安东尼苦恼该如何挑起话头，他紧张地在长椅上落座，双脚抖动着。  
“你为什么总是穿红色的大衣？”  
“我为什么总是什么？”  
路西法的大衣眨眼间变成了暗哑的烟灰色，安东尼呆呆地眨巴眨巴眼睛——他开始重新思考那个魔法部部长的脑洞的可能性了。  
“你到底是什么人？”  
“你那位天使男友是怎么介绍我的？”  
“额，”天使男友，这个短语有太多信息要消化，男孩一时哽塞，咽了口唾沫，“他说最好不要接近你。”  
“但你还是决定来见我，你让他失望，对吧？”  
他不必知道，安东尼心想。  
“你在想他不必知道，”路西法继续说，被读出想法让他心里一揪，“这非常好，孩子，就该这样。”  
突如其来的赞赏让人更加一头雾水。安东尼不知该作何表示，但路西法显然不在意他是否接话，兀自将对话进行下去。  
“你想知道我是谁，但我打赌你更好奇的是——亚茨拉菲尔，他是谁。”  
安东尼的褐色眼睛再一次睁大了——猜测正中红心，魔鬼狡黠地笑笑。  
“那，你会告诉我他是谁吗？”  
“噢，这是个很长的故事。”路西法说，“故事要追溯到最初的时候，我想想，从‘伊甸园’开始。”

对于安东尼与魔鬼私下的会面，亚茨拉菲尔毫不知情。  
有一天安东尼说要出门一段时间，此后一个清晨他的本特利再度开回书店门前，车里走下的，是梳着脱离青涩的时髦发型，戴着华伦天奴墨镜，穿着二十年前那件黑色夹克的——恶魔克鲁利。  
天使不敢相信自己的眼睛。  
“安东尼……？”  
“天使。”克鲁利摘下墨镜，金色蛇眼在阳光下闪闪发亮，“我回来了。”  
一时之间，亚茨拉菲尔忘了如何呼吸，忘了怎样支配语言，张开嘴巴，只能发出带着哭腔的气音。  
他扑上去抱住他，用力得像要将那条蛇的胸骨压进自己的胸骨里。克鲁利被他搂得咳嗽起来，他才赶忙松手。  
“对不起，亲爱的，我太高兴了……”  
“该道歉的是我，天使。你介意咱唔——”  
没等他说完后半句，天使就用嘴唇攫取了他的嘴唇。  
“哦，对不起，亲爱的，”亚茨拉菲尔再次道歉，将他们的距离拉开了半英寸，“我不该打断你说话，但我还想……”  
“就亲吧，亲完再说。”  
他们再次紧紧连接在一起，共享着呼吸和脉搏，烧灼着彼此的唇和口腔，直到周围不少路人投来视线，有人吹起口哨，他们才恋恋不舍地分开，含情脉脉地看着彼此。  
“天使，你介意和我进车里——”  
“天哪你要在车里做，我当然——”  
“不，不是！我是说，咱们先，先去吃个饭，然后……”  
亚茨拉菲尔几乎没怎么把他的话听进去，他坐上本特利的副驾驶座，目光始终追着恶魔线条靓丽的侧脸。  
这一天的天气好得不可思议，一切都好得不可思议。  
他们挽着手在大英博物馆兜兜转转，一起回忆曾经经历过的那些时代，发生的那些事。然后是天使期待已久的蛋糕自助，亚茨拉菲尔终于不用担心暴露吃相。黑森林、布朗尼、红丝绒、巧克力慕斯、抹茶冰激凌蛋糕……克鲁利温柔地笑着看他将色彩缤纷的蛋糕块顺次送进口中，像变魔术一样变消失掉，甚至心情大好地和他分享了一块天使蛋糕。  
他们把车开到了圣詹姆士公园，没有像很久以前一样带着面包屑，现在公园规定不能喂鸭子了。他们坐在湖边的老位置上，亚茨拉菲尔这才想起来他还没问克鲁利究竟是怎样恢复的。  
“撒旦帮了个小忙吧，”恶魔耸耸肩，“我也说不大清楚，不过看起来一切都恢复正常了。”  
“你去见他了？！”  
“额，也不能说是‘去见’，是他冒出来找我的。”看到天使变得愠怒的表情，他慌忙解释，“你也不能怪他，你看，结果不是挺好吗。”  
亚茨拉菲尔继续怒视了他两秒，然后泄了气软了下来，转而盯着湖面上一黑一白两只鸭子。  
“你看起来变年轻了。”他说，不知是对此满意还是不满。  
“额，谢谢。”克鲁利接道，不知是否该为此表示感谢，“那个，说说你吧，天使，这些年你……”  
“我很想你。”亚茨拉菲尔说，为了忍住眼泪眨了眨眼睛，他能感觉到那条蛇的视线又像从前那样从墨镜底下目不转睛地盯着他了，心中燃起一股暖意。  
“就算有了‘安东尼’也还是想我？”伊甸之蛇狡黠地问。  
“我没有把人类时的你和你分别看待，说实话……”天使照实回答，“但是很多事不一样了，毕竟你失去了记忆，不记得和我之间发生过的事。”  
“但我还是爱你。”  
亚茨拉菲尔这才又露出笑容。  
“谢谢你还爱我，亲爱的。”  
他们紧紧握住彼此的手，互相都不想再松开。  
“接下来去哪儿？”克鲁利用他特有的轻佻而有型的语调说。  
“咱们回家吧。”天使开心地说。他觉得很久没回去了。  
一黑一白两个身影再次一同搭上了老爷车，呼啸着离去。  
然而当车开过一个十字路口，天使的神情变化了。  
那种漫长等待后的失而复得的喜悦渐渐从他眼中消失，他柔软的唇角缓缓降下，像是看到一场梦正在苏醒。  
“怎么了？”克鲁利问，皱起眉头。  
“谢谢你，安东尼。”  
“什……到底怎么了，天使？”  
“你说你全都想起来了，但，你不知道‘家’在哪儿。”  
“哦，”恶魔恍然大悟的样子，“哦，你是说我的公寓吗？当然咱们也可以去——”  
“不，不是。”亚茨拉菲尔说，“你不知道，你当然不知道，地狱天堂都不知道，我们谁也没告诉。”  
对方显然在搜肠刮肚找寻一个合理的解释，但天使已明晰了真相——眼前的只是扮成恶魔的普通人，破绽百出，他只是因为太开心而忽略了那些显而易见的破绽。  
“亚茨拉菲尔，告诉我要去哪里，我可以载你去。”  
“就回书店就好。”  
本特利回到了出发的起点，亚茨拉菲尔推门而去。  
他搞砸了。安东尼摘掉墨镜，把眼里的假眼瞳摘出来，靠在本特利的车门上垂头丧气。  
路西法教他骗过亚茨拉菲尔的第一点是要称呼他“天使”，然后是要假装自己是不食人间烟火的恶魔。而为了不让对话穿帮，他这几天都在自主恶补地球上下六千年的历史，背书背得脑袋都大了三圈。但显然撒旦也不知道克鲁利和亚茨拉菲尔在英国南部某处有个自己的小窝，地狱高层不会注意这些细节。  
这下彻底完了。  
男孩思量着如果他这时躲进车里大哭一场，周围来往的人群会不会注意到他。  
“你站在外头干嘛？”天使从书店门口探头问他。  
“我……我以为你生气了，会不让我进去。”  
“我没有生气，就算生气也不会把你赶出去的。进来吧，或者难道你在伦敦还有其他住处吗？”  
安东尼眨眨眼，惴惴不安地跟了过去。  
“哦，对了，前几天你都住哪儿了？”亚茨拉菲尔问。  
“旅馆。”男孩答道，揉了揉后脑勺让他的红发不再那么酷炫有型，“住得我现在彻底没钱了。”  
“哼，就活该让你露宿街头。”  
“你不是说你没生气吗……”  
“我是没生气，我只是‘哼’。”  
亚茨拉菲尔几乎不算在撒谎，他现在躁动的心情中，气愤只占了不到两成，其余是慌乱惊讶和一种说不清道不明的幸福感。  
他想知道他的男孩是否已准备好——无论他是否准备好，现在他必须要——接受真正的他。


	9. 他喜爱恶魔不胜你我更多

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 男孩已经知道了一切，他的恋人是位货真价实的天使。

“所以……你叫他天使是因为——”安东尼缓缓地说，努力在脑袋里捋清他刚刚听到的话，那个过于奇幻又引人入胜的故事，“——他是一位‘天使’？”  
“没错。”  
“那么，”他琢磨着，心底里有种直觉，路西法说的都是真的，但这听上去仍然像这世界或者他自己出了问题，“那么你又是谁？”  
“我是撒旦。”漆黑的魔王低声道，邪恶的薄唇向他露出微笑，“你的老板。”

安东尼跟着亚茨拉菲尔回到书店里间，抿着嘴唇等待对方的质问。  
“让我听听，路西法都和你说了什么？”  
“他说他是撒旦本尊，你是一位权天使，”他一五一十地说，“而我前世是恶魔，我和你曾经——额，关系一度很密切。”  
亚茨拉菲尔用依然不带任何笑容的表情盯着他，拔开了红茶的茶叶罐。  
“我不明白，安东尼，如果你想知道，为什么不直接来问我呢？”  
“我……”  
但这其实不难理解，年轻的人类男孩还以为他和撒旦魔王在劈腿呢。  
天使叹了口气，将茶叶倒进茶壶里，清脆地打了个响指——没有倒水，没有加热——红茶沏好了。  
安东尼瞪大了眼睛。  
“哇，你果然是……那是一个‘奇迹’吗？！”  
天使冷冷地瞟了他一眼，却很难掩住嘴角的笑意——他的男孩是这么天真可爱。  
“你该知道，你不能信任地狱里的任何生物，他们都阴险狡诈，何况那可是魔鬼撒旦，他们的老大。”  
“哦，不过起码他在自己是撒旦这事上没撒谎，而且我——哇呀！”  
他吃痛哀叫，脸颊上的嫩肉被金发绅士狠狠捏住。  
“你就是像这样轻信他才会堕落！六千年让你涨不了一点记性！”  
“可是呜——我不知道哇呜呜呜——别捏了呜呜——”  
亚茨拉菲尔在自己对捏男孩脸蛋的手感上瘾前及时松了手，将一杯已被奇迹调和得温度适口的热茶递给了他。  
“靴靴。”安东尼一手接过茶杯，一手捂着腮帮，老实地坐到沙发上。  
“好吧，虽然你可能已经听过一遍，但为了确保信息的真实性和准确度，由我，再向你讲述一遍。”天使翘起小指，啜了一小口红茶，换上了一种神神秘秘的浮夸语气，“从最初开始，在伊甸园，有一条——‘你’曾是，那一条狡猾的老蛇……”  
天使的讲述比撒旦更加详尽，情节也更加婉转。他一直不停歇地讲到深夜，安东尼支着下巴津津有味地听着，时不时因故事的内容痴痴发笑。  
“所以你认为……你和克鲁利依然是同一个个体？”天使一边思索，一边给两个茶杯又续满红茶，茶壶里的热茶好像永远也不会喝完。  
“对呀。你想想看，人每天都在改变，每天都在忘记事情，如果回过头来看六岁时的我，和现在的我也有很大差别，但我们依然是同一个人。而且虽然从一个——恶魔，变成了人类，但谁说我们就得是不同人了呢？何况我也有没变的地方，对吧，比如——”  
“——一头红发。”亚茨拉菲尔抢先接道。  
“还有喜欢摇滚，我想？”  
“没错，”天使点点头，“喜欢穿黑色，漂亮的脸蛋，瘦高的个子，还有走路的姿势，遇到难为情的事就死不承认，还有——”  
“——和你陷入爱河。”  
男孩说这话时用柔情的目光望着亚茨拉菲尔，后者娇羞地眨了眨眼。  
“我本想说都很温柔，但这样说也可以……”  
能对安东尼将一切都坦白出来的感觉真的很好，天使觉得长久以来压在胸中的负担终于不见了，他的心现在无比轻盈，想要跃起来飞入男孩怀中。  
“哇奥。”安东尼仰躺在沙发靠背上，脸上洋溢着如痴如醉的幸福笑靥，就像他抬头望着的空荡荡的天花板上有天使正踩着五彩霞光降临了似的，“尽管我已经听过一遍，但还是——哇奥——”  
“你真的……能接受吗？”天使依然显得有些担心。  
“我很开心，真的。我做梦都不敢想我们竟然已经认识了好几千年，已经在一起那么久，只是我全都不记得了，原来我们很久以前就已经……已经……”  
“相爱。”亚茨拉菲尔帮他把话补完，两人都面颊绯红。  
“……知道吗，我觉得其实我还梦到过。”  
“你梦到过？”天使惊讶地睁大眼睛。  
“有好多次，其中一个我记得是，有很浓的雾，很闷的盔甲，作为噩梦感觉有点太逼真了，但是对面忽然出现了你，然后我就知道这不是噩梦，是……好的那种梦……”  
他差点把“淫梦”这个词脱口而出，并且省略了后续的细节——他们扒掉盔甲在野地里打了一炮。  
“那确实是发生过的，在很久以前。”天使眨眨眼睛承认道。  
“还有在教堂里，我朝你走过去，我满心都是你，满眼都是你，就想冲上去给你一个拥抱——但是地板热得烫脚不知道为什么——那是我们结婚的时候吗？”  
“喔，没有，不是，不过教堂确实烫脚来着。”  
亚茨拉菲尔的脸比说到“相爱”时更红了。  
“我还梦见过自己在森林里滑行，挺奇怪的？”  
“对你来讲一点都不奇怪，你曾是条大蛇，又老又滑。”亚茨拉菲尔说着，咯咯笑了起来。  
“额，好吧，反正然后我总是会看见你，好像还能闻到你身上的味道，梦里有时你会有翅膀，有时我也有。”  
“那是最开始，在伊甸园。还有世界末日的时候——虽然最后世界被拯救了。哦可能还是我们在巴黎上空漫步的那次。”  
“哇，空中漫步，”男孩心旷神怡，“浪漫极了，我也好想和你在空中漫步。”  
天使望了他一会儿，然后靛蓝色的眸子亮了起来。  
“跟我来，亲爱的。”  
他带安东尼来到二楼露台上。  
“周围邻居应该都睡了，不过以防万一……”他挥动手指，街上的路灯熄灭了，整个伦敦忽而变得更加静谧，只剩满月的光芒轻抚在楼群和一位金发天使及一位红发男孩身上。  
“亚茨拉菲尔？”  
天使深吸了口气，然后安东尼见到了他梦中的情景：雪白的羽翼由亚茨拉菲尔肩胛骨后方显现，朝向天空缓缓展开。洁白的羽毛染上夜的月白，闪闪发亮似有星辉璨璨抖落。  
男孩张大嘴巴发出无声的“哇——”。  
“现在你知道了，安东尼，我是一名天使。”  
“一名天使……”  
“这儿，给你感受一下我的‘爱’。”  
天使捉住他的手放上自己的心口。  
安东尼感觉到了，那是一股暖流，一股顺着脉搏传递而来的心悸——那是天使的“爱”。  
“我感觉到了……非常温暖……”  
天使对他真挚而感动地笑了笑，然后将他的手转移到自己的肩上。  
“抓紧我。”  
安东尼紧张地抓住天使的肩膀。天使用温暖的手臂环住了他，然后抖动翅膀，带着他脱离地面，飞到空中。  
他们朝着挂着满月和星辰的夜空飞去，越过地面波的笼罩，穿过劲风的席卷，穿过云层，悬浮在大气圈中离月亮最近的地方。他们脚下是随风而动的薄云，头顶则是一望无垠的星海。  
“哇。”安东尼呼出一口白气，寒冷的空气让他有些发抖，他将天使温暖又软乎乎的身体抱得更紧了些，“月亮看起来好大。”  
“像个煎饼。”天使发自内心地说，逗得贴在他身上的男孩大笑起来。  
“我一直很喜欢星星。”男孩说，眼前的美景让他快要落泪。  
“我想也是……”  
此刻他们的胸腔紧紧地贴在一起，几乎分不出彼此的心跳和呼吸。在这个闪闪发亮的仙境中，只有他们两个，拥抱着，紧密得仿佛共享着同一个生命。  
男孩因星空沉醉了半晌，等他将目光移回天使的脸庞上，才发觉天使一直在看着他，带着夜一般的宠溺和深沉，等待着他的吻。  
没有迟疑，男孩让彼此的嘴唇相接。天使的吻是那样温暖。

“噢！”亚茨拉菲尔惊呼出声，“那……那里很敏感，不要摸得太用力。”  
“抱歉。”安东尼连忙将手从翅膀根部移开，“那这里可以摸吗？”  
“啊！那里……那里也很敏感，”天使勾人地轻声喘息着，紧紧握住身下的床单，“但是……但是如果你能在……在让我特别舒服的时候摸摸我会很感激……”  
“哦……懂了……”  
初次熟悉过恋人的翅膀后，男孩开始轻吻天使的后颈，肩膀，在肩胛骨的中间吻下，惹得亚茨拉菲尔轻轻颤抖。  
白色的双翼将他丰腴的裸体衬托得更加美丽，亚茨拉菲尔的确有人们幻想中的天使的身体——圣洁而无暇。没有人会不为能够拥抱这样一副身体而兴奋震颤。  
男孩与天使在坦诚相对中再次紧紧相合，像夜温柔地拥住满月，在静谧中共同编织情爱的高歌，彼此摩挲洒出漫天的星辰。  
安东尼没忘了对天使的羽翼加以爱抚，他在绝顶的快感中，聆听到他的天使也圣洁而快乐地为爱高唱。  
欢爱结束后他们再度拥吻，一同跌进枕头的漩涡。洁白的翅膀盖在他们身上，像一对蚌壳，保护着其中的软肉和他所育的珍珠。  
安东尼在柔软羽翼的包裹中沉沉睡去，而天使一时还沉浸在欢愉的余韵中，他静静地笑着，靛蓝的眼中盛着男孩安稳的睡颜。  
“晚安，安东尼。”谢谢你。  
“……”  
他轻轻靠上男孩有些汗湿的额头，祝福他今夜也有个好梦。


	10. 他爱天使不输给任何人

亚茨拉菲尔终于完全接纳了他，这让安东尼欢欣鼓舞。他走在街上，想要拥抱全世界，想要把幸福分给路上遇见的每个人，让他们也像他一样幸福。  
他帮人解救困在树上的小猫，把得到的谢礼随手给了流浪汉，他帮老婆婆提菜篮送她到家，把得到的奶油糖果分给路边玩耍的孩子们，他帮迷路的游客指路，帮人寻找失物，给困在M25公路上的可怜司机们徒步送去了几箱魔爪饮料（最后所有人都纷纷跳出车子跑着去找厕所），帮流动乐队顶替他们身体不适的小号手（滥竽充数但起码充了场面）。奔波了一天，坐在公园长椅上看野鸭，那些成群结队的禽类被喂得很好，不需要他操心什么。  
“不是告诉过你，不要再做好事了吗。”  
披着烟灰色大衣的魔鬼倏然出现在他的身后，口气冰冷严厉，像是父亲训斥不听话的坏孩子。  
“噢，你好啊，路西法。”男孩面对地狱之主绽开大大的笑脸，热情地向他打招呼。  
撒旦咋舌。  
这一次，他的诡计没有奏效——通常都是很奏效的，可能是时间太久手段生疏了，又或者是有不可言喻之力在暗中阻挠。  
他本想通过让安东尼假扮恶魔，使天使记起来他现在应做的事。结果事实只证明了，那个习惯敷衍了事的天堂小职员根本指望不上，他只会把事情搞砸，就像那次没能终结世界的世界末日一样。  
“咱们聊聊吧。”他在男孩旁边坐下，“我看到你又开始做善事了，你不想当恶魔了吗？”  
安东尼晴朗的表情暗淡下来，蒙上了一层阴云。  
“我……我为什么非要当‘恶魔’不可呢？”他纠结着回道，“我想扮成‘克鲁利’是因为，我以为亚茨拉菲尔更想要见到恶魔的那个我，但现在我知道，他其实并不在意我是人类还是恶魔，我们——”  
“你没有选择。”撒旦的否定像尖刀一样插入，“如果有选择，你的天使男友倒是想让你回去当天使，但天堂那些光鲜白痴根本不可能同意他的议案。”  
“议案？真的吗？他为了我提交了议案？”  
撒旦叹了口气。  
“你得‘走下去’，孩子，我需要你回来工作。你喜欢帮别人的忙，那就帮帮我，像你帮那些老人，帮那些孩子，那些需要帮助的普通人。”魔鬼用悲悯的眼神望着他，看向那双褐色眼瞳的深处，“你是个堕落的天使，孩子。”  
“可……可是，”安东尼皱着眉头，“我是为什么想要堕落的？”  
“你没想堕落，是我诱惑你的。”  
“那听起来你才是坏人啊。”  
撒旦扬了扬眉毛。  
“我是魔鬼撒旦，你说呢？”

“你是不是又去见路西法了——我是说撒旦。”亚茨拉菲尔敏锐地问道，就像只通过观测安东尼的眉毛间距和夹角度就能占卜出他一天都去过哪儿见过谁吃了什么午饭喝了几杯水。  
此时他们正手牵着手沿着巴特锡公园的小径漫步，享受浪漫的二人时光。从气氛来讲，不该是提起另一个谁的时候。  
“他是有来找我，随便聊了两句。”安东尼诚实地回答，同时又想起诚实这个习惯不大符合大方针，但在亚茨拉菲尔面前，他对于自己的良善本能好像也无能为力。  
一夜之间仿佛他们忽然对调了角色，现在变成天使担心他的男孩去见“第三者”了。  
亚茨拉菲尔挣扎了一会儿要不要针对此事大发脾气，但安东尼紧紧扣住他柔软的手指，牵手的温度沿着手臂一路搔弄到他的心头，最后他软了下来。  
“下次他再出现，你就打电话给我，我会用个奇迹瞬移到你身边。”他说，然后有些羞涩地转到另一个话题，“……你……你从前很少这样。”  
“什么？”男孩做了个大幅度的夸张回身，把调皮的脸转向他，“很少和你说实话？嗨，不难想象，一个恶魔嘛。”  
“我不是说那个，我是指，我们很少……牵手。”  
说“很少”，其实是没有过，克鲁利从来不和他在众目睽睽下牵手。因此之前安东尼扮作恶魔却亲昵地牵起他的手时，他就多少察觉到不对劲了。  
“哦。”男孩眨眨眼睛，“也就是说其实你一直想……牵手咯？”  
天使慌张起来。  
“也、也不是，你知道我……如果有一点身体接触的话，我可能会忍不住想……”  
安东尼明白天使说的是什么。爱的生物对拥抱的渴望也是超自然级别的，这段时间男孩甚至为此练出了不少肌肉，当然他没什么不满。天使抱起来舒服极了。  
“但是你可以用一点点‘奇迹’克制住对吧，就像现在这样。”他说，熟练地揭穿了恋人的小借口，“所以，其实还是想要牵手的？”  
“好吧，是的……”天使承认道。  
“我真是个混球。”安东尼狠狠骂了从前的自己一句。  
“别这么说。”亚茨拉菲尔维护着克鲁利和安东尼，但在内心一处不起眼的角落里，他也同意在这件事上，他的男友过去表现得差强人意。  
“不过我想了想，倒是也能理解。如果我是个恶魔，那在别人眼里就得有个恶魔的样子。”  
“在光天化日牵着别人的手，没有恶魔样子？”  
“是牵着一位‘天使’的手。而且比起其他千千万万人的眼光，他肯定更在乎你的眼光。”  
“那是什么意思？”亚茨拉菲尔皱起眉头。  
“噢，就是他会觉得‘你’也许会在意，一位天使，和恶魔手挽着手走在路上，他怕你为难。”  
亚茨拉菲尔回忆起来，他曾经为了维持所谓正确的立场而避开克鲁利的那些年，回忆起他曾对恶魔丢出过的不计其数的无情拒绝，想起世界末日前他们争吵而克鲁利独自离去——他以为拒绝和他一同逃亡，就能让克鲁利先躲到安全的地方，但最后却发现他的傻情人哪也没有去，还跑到焚毁的书店里搜寻他的灰烬。  
“……真傻。”  
“是啊，”安东尼点点头，“好像是挺傻的。”  
“亲爱的，”天使说，“我能诱惑你去吃一顿寿司作晚餐吗？”  
安东尼已经知道亚茨拉菲尔的“厨艺”的真相，所以他不会说“我更喜欢吃你做的饭”这般恭维的蠢话。  
“好啊，我还没吃过寿司呢。”他说。  
亚茨拉菲尔显然是这家寿司店的熟客，店里的大将见面就叫出了他的名字。他在这里甚至用的不是假名菲尔，而是真名亚茨拉菲尔。  
天使张口点出了好几种安东尼听都没听过的料理名，显然已将菜单熟记于心，而且就算是菜单上没有的，让店员奇迹般地端出来也不成问题。  
“多吃点牡蛎，吃点鳗鱼，这个是河豚的……额，总之你吃吧。”  
天使拼命地塞给他滋阴补阳的食物，连寿司店的店员都向他们投来了意味深长的注视。  
安东尼大嚼大咽地吞下天使夹给他的食物，端起热茶喝了一大口冲掉嘴里蛋白质过剩的味道。  
他瞥见亚茨拉菲尔心满意足地享用金枪鱼和鲑鱼腹肉捏成的高级寿司，在品味甜虾时发出“嗯~”的声音，又飞快高效地让一排军舰寿司卷消失无踪。  
天使像只进食的仓鼠一样不停鼓动着腮帮，蠕动的嘴唇沾上酱油和米粒，粉色的舌头像贝类的软体一样灵巧地伸出来卷掉它们。男孩不自觉停下了手中的筷子，觉得只是眼看着这一幕，就足以获得进食的享受了。  
“别忘了你自己也要吃东西，亲爱的，”天使在等待煎蛋卷的间隙笑着提醒他，用餐巾擦了擦嘴，“你是人类，不是恶魔或者天使。”  
“是啊，我不是……”安东尼忽然感到有些失落，垂下眼睑，摆弄着碟子里的白子，“其实，我在想是不是早点变回恶魔比较好。”  
天使的筷子停在了半空。  
“怎么突然这么说？”  
“也没什么，路西法今天对我说——”  
“又是他！”  
“没有，不是，是我自己也想过的，我只是个人类，而你是，”他顿了顿，叹了口气，“你是天使。”他说出“天使”这个词时带着一种凄美的心痛。  
“你是恶魔时我们都能在一起，现在是人类又怎么了！”  
“哦，额，”男孩结巴了几声，继续说道，“我意思是，人的寿命有限，我会……不能永远陪着你。”  
天使看着他，靛蓝色的眼睛一层又一层地笼罩上悲伤和心疼。  
“你应当多珍惜自己，安东尼。”亚茨拉菲尔说，抓住男孩的手握住，“我确信我比世上任何人都了解那个恶魔的你，如果有机会改变身份，他肯定更乐意做一个普通人类，不会着急变回一个堕天使。”  
“可我不觉得，如果这个普通人类不能陪伴你，他不会忍心让你就这么等下去。”安东尼说，天使的手如此温柔以至于他觉得自己不用力去回握是种亵渎，但他还是忍住了，“你知道，他不擅长说‘爱’，所以这部分只有我明白。”  
“他是不擅长，但……”  
“不就是送别一个人类，你早就已经……我是说‘我们’早就送走过好多好多人了对吧。”  
“那怎么能一样呢！我从没失去过‘你’！”天使在“你”字上用力重音，他总是相信没有真正失去过克鲁利，面前的人类男孩对他而言仍然是他的伊甸之蛇。但不知为何，他觉得禁不起安东尼以任何方式离去，哪怕是为了靠近邪恶做出改变。  
“你不会失去‘我’的，一切都会好的，恢复原状，对吧？”  
“不！你不明白自己在说什么！”天使几乎嚷起来，忘了他们还在寿司店里，“我不想谈这个了。”最后他抛出和恶魔吵架时常用的结束语。  
男孩撇撇嘴，耸耸肩，忽闪了几下他的大眼睛。  
“好吧，我送你回家。”  
天使没有纠正他的“我送你回家”，应当是“咱们回家”，他正生气呢。  
两人无言地走出餐馆（天使在结账时把安东尼挤到一边，板着脸默默掏出一张金色信用卡），一前一后上了本特利。  
“放点音乐怎么样，菲——天使，你想听什么？”  
“哦那来点巴赫吧。”亚茨拉菲尔筑造的冰山轻易倒塌，碎成了浇着红石榴糖浆的绵绵冰，“我记得上周在车里放了一张……”  
“那不用找了，它已经不是你认识的巴赫了。”红发男孩拿起一张缪斯乐队的《黑洞与启示》放进碟片机，本特利的车载音响传出清脆的拨弦声，又是一首皇后乐队的经典，“压力之下？好吧，这首是也不错啦。抱歉天使，这块地盘归咱们的本特利小姐做主。”  
克鲁利作为恶魔的一个突出的优点是，他总是有坏点子，它们总是好点子——在效率上真是好点子，在用途上则是坏点子。他的老板和他的好朋友都曾十分获益于他得天独厚的小聪明。  
安东尼也没把这一优点丢掉。  
在他们沐浴在弗雷迪·墨丘利的歌声中驰往伦敦中心时，一个灵感从他脑后一闪而过：那些最伟大的音乐家们都是怎么下地狱的来着？


	11. 所以呐喊撒旦万岁

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有个男孩名叫安东尼  
> 他曾是十七岁  
> 他是摇滚乐队的吉他手  
> 有一头非常摇滚的红发
> 
> 他住在二手书店楼上  
> 他并没有交不起房租  
> 但他爱上了他的房东  
> 噢他爱上了他的房东
> 
> 他开始给魔鬼打工  
> 他喜爱恶魔不胜你我更多  
> 他爱天使却不输给人任何  
> 所以他呐喊——  
> 撒旦万岁

什么样的人要下地狱，谁又能升上天堂，区分罪人与圣人，世界有自己的一套不可言喻的标准。  
严格意义上，不存在什么“天堂把人拒之门外”“连地狱都不会收你的灵魂”这样戏剧性夸张的事情。数千年来两股势力都在致力于拉拢人间的灵魂，让更多力量加入自己麾下。天堂只会在一个他们本想确保的伟人堕入地狱后，再马后炮他们“根本没想收留这等污秽的灵魂”，同样地狱也只能在他们原想拉拢的目标死后升天时，贬一句“此等灵魂一文不值”以保颜面。  
安东尼看了许多恶魔魔鬼题材的电影寻找灵感，帮助自己堕落。但惊悚的画面和混沌的情节只让他脑子乱作一团，更难聚精会神想出好的办法。他开始沉浸摇滚乐，摆弄他搁置许久的吉他，预感音乐将为他铺平一条康庄大道——通往地狱。  
亚茨拉菲尔或许已经不在意他能否恢复成原先的样子。但是撒旦不那么想，他告诉安东尼，只要他下地狱，他就能帮他恢复恶魔身份，他就能和他的天使永远在一起了。  
“你再敢诓我，天使，我就在安东尼眼前把你变成一只大鹅。”  
在一个适合私会密谋的晴朗清新的上午，变装的撒旦和亚茨拉菲尔在往常碰头的咖啡馆见面。  
“噢，你开始叫他‘安东尼’了。”天使对来自魔鬼的威胁见怪不怪，甚至学会在激怒对方的界线上试探。  
“别跟我套近乎，别忘了我依然不是你朋友。”  
“依然，”亚茨拉菲尔扬了扬眉毛，“这样说就像是以后会——”  
“闭嘴。闭上嘴巴，你这天使。”  
一头显眼红发的男孩从咖啡店的窗外小鹿般欢快地跳步路过，他瞥见店内，转过来向他俩挥了挥手。亚茨拉菲尔笑着也朝男孩招手，甚至撒旦也简单摆了摆手作为回应。  
“我能加入你们吗？”安东尼从门口晃进来。  
“当然。”“不能！！”  
撒旦果断同意，而天使一口拒绝。男孩杵在中间左右为难。  
“好吧，坐吧。”最后是亚茨拉菲尔让步了，事已至此，他不得不承认再把安东尼从撒旦的花言巧语下隔离也没什么意义，他给男孩让出身旁的位置，“我还以为你今天会睡到很晚才起床。”  
“我是没想早起，睡觉是怠惰，也是一项好罪名，对吧？”安东尼端起天使喝了一半的咖啡一饮到底，明亮的眼睛锁在奶白色的天使身上，“但是我醒过来你没在旁边，我就睡不着了。”  
“噢，亲爱的。”  
他们用目光激烈地吸引着彼此相互靠近，眼看着就要把嘴唇黏在一起，撒旦用力地咳嗽了一声。  
“怎么好像这里只有我在意计划的事。”他说，“不需要我提醒你们现在的美好都是暂时的吧？”  
“有句话叫做懂得抓住幸福才不会让幸福溜走。”安东尼说，脸上的笑逐颜开生动地展现着人间幸福为何物。  
“这和，今后的发展并无冲突。”亚茨拉菲尔耳根泛红，斟酌着说。  
此时魔鬼撒旦就像每个被秀了一脸恩爱的单身凡人一样，对这两人露出了嫌弃的酸相。  
“不聊了。我今天得去底下露个脸。”地狱的大老板起身，整了整外套，“那么，老地方见，安东尼。”  
“哦，好。”男孩应声。撒旦原地消失了，咖啡馆里的其他人类对此全都毫无察觉。  
“‘老地方’？”亚茨拉菲尔立刻尖声质问，“你们什么时候有了‘老地方’？”  
“啊，噢，路西法要陪我训练，就是吉他啦，摇滚啦，重金属，黑嗓什么的，你不会感兴趣的。”  
“不管你俩要一起做什么，都必须有我在场。不然就干脆别见他。”  
男孩张了张嘴，又合上了。他认知到亚茨拉菲尔此时的口吻，就像他妈妈坚持说圣诞节人们只能吃烤火鸡不能吃烧鹅时一样不容辩驳。  
“我知道了，我不会再单独见他了。”他最后妥协，心虚地掺杂了点善意的谎言。  
很快“计划”就能最终敲定，他就不用再和路西法偷偷见面了。有关这一切他都还瞒着亚茨拉菲尔，他很愧疚，但也无可奈何。  
听到他的保证，天使放下心来，可亲的微笑又回到了他的脸上。  
“我相信你，安东尼。”  
天使说，对他蹩脚的谎言深信不疑。  
名为愧疚的钢钉穿过男孩的胸膛，同时为他的罪恶天平又加上一粒砝码。

登上升降舞台时，安东尼在颤抖。  
这是他第一次登台。  
他又忘带吉他了。是他妈的好兆头。  
他的乐队伙伴们说没有吉他也无所谓，他们有贝斯。  
安东尼其实也无所谓，不如说，他只会弹一首曲子，亚茨拉菲尔还说他弹得很难听。  
尽管可说音乐天赋平平，他还是赶在这场校园演唱会前赶工完成了自己的一首曲子，并得到乐队队长首肯在舞台上压轴演唱。  
他今天穿了他最酷炫的皮夹克，将红发梳到脑后用发胶固定，戴上了沃洛克送给他的那副超有型的墨镜。  
演唱开始后会场灯光昏暗，他想着，隔着墨镜大概很难在人群后方看到那个白色的身影了——亚茨拉菲尔还没有到会场来，但安东尼心底的一股力量告诉他：他会来的。  
他从话筒架上取下话筒，手指抖个不停——他害怕极了，这一刻几乎想转身退下舞台，甩手说他不干了，他反悔了，他没准备好，一切太快了，不是现在。  
但下一瞬间，他又想起阳光下天使暖呼呼的吻，想起他微笑的弧度，想起他好看的眉眼，想起他喜欢的蛋糕和可丽饼，想起他喜欢的热可可和加了过量糖的红茶，想起他一成不变的格子纹和卡其色，想起夜色下他优柔的拥抱，想起他的喘息，他的眼泪，他娇嫩的深处，他湿润的气息，他精致的酮体，想起他洁白无瑕的翅膀，想起他潮涌般的爱，想起他隐藏过的秘密，想起他所有仿佛不属于这个世间的美好。  
如果是你，你一定会不惜拼上一切回到他身边，对不对？  
他吻了一下戴在左手无名指上的银蛇戒指。  
身体的战栗平息了，他朝着话筒喊道：  
“女士们先生们，接下来，请允许我为你们带来一首——Ohayo Satan！！”  
舞池中攒动的人群安静了一瞬，观众都在为没听说过的歌名而困惑，但贝斯声肆意响起的时候，全场再次兴奋了起来。  
红发男孩沐浴在舞台灯光下，跟着伴奏的旋律舞扭着，他打开歌喉唱道：

_有个男孩名叫安东尼_   
_他曾是十七岁_   
_他是摇滚乐队的吉他手_   
_有一头非常摇滚的红发_

_他住在二手书店楼上_   
_他并没有交不起房租_   
_但他爱上了他的房东_   
_噢他爱上了他的房东_

_他开始给魔鬼打工_   
_他喜爱恶魔不胜你我更多_   
_他爱天使却不输给人任何_   
_所以他呐喊——_

他顿了几拍，等待伴奏声由舒缓转为狂躁。同时他看到黑压压的台下，撒旦披着那件赤红的外衣诡谲地现身，向他微微点头示意。  
安东尼深深吸了一口气，然后开始向着高潮全力嘶吼。  
“撒旦万岁！！（All Haill Satan!!）”他喊道。  
高喊声席卷了全场，人群为其震撼而无声了一瞬。接着四下响起掌声和口哨声，全场沸腾起来。  
“撒旦万岁！！”他再次喊道，脱下外衣甩到身后，“撒旦万岁！！撒旦万岁！！”  
“撒旦万岁！！撒旦万岁！！”  
人群也开始跟着他，用整齐划一的节奏重复。此时的摇滚演唱会像极了撒旦教集会现场，而且撒旦本尊还藏匿在人潮中。  
安东尼跳着脚，挥着手臂，重复着嘶喊。他的身体纤瘦，却好像永远不怕力竭，永远都充满活力。  
“撒旦万岁——！！”  
他一跃跳到扩音器上喊出了最后一句撒旦万岁，同时看到撒旦向他比划了一个“一”。  
“跌落九重天——！！”  
“耶！！”人群为他向着堕落献祭的咆哮拍手喝彩。这一刻的小安东尼·克劳利成为了真正的摇滚明星。  
在舞台中心闪耀着的红发男孩随着升降台缓缓升起，他汗湿的头发和脸颊在灯光下如沐星辉闪闪发亮。  
他升得越来越高，远离人群，然后他看到了，那个在人潮后方倏然出现的淡色身影，仿佛也听到那个熟悉的声音在呼唤他的名字。  
“晚安了，我的天使。”他满足地唱道，庆幸墨镜遮挡着自己的眼睛。  
伴随着轰然的声音，安东尼平缓地唱出了他结尾的歌词。  
“早安魔鬼（Ohayo Satan），我回来上班。”


	12. 跌落九重天

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 克鲁利的冒险。三次的坠落。故事将要结束。

一个天使堕落，总共分几步？  
克鲁利喜欢胡思乱想，但并非对万物的真相都苛求甚解，不然的话首先他就会问问为什么他从不用给车加油，为什么只凭一点意念他就能歪曲自然世界的规则。  
他知道对于不可言喻的问题，刨根问底也没有用，但是眼下，有个异常令人费解的问题，让他很难忍住发问。这个问题就是：为什么他会在天堂大门口？  
自从当初堕天他六千年没来过上面，上次来时他是作为亚茨拉菲尔被圣德芬他们五花大绑抬上来的。然而这次，他算是怎么来的？  
他记得来这儿之前发生的事，他不幸在一场事故中惨遭无形体化——也就是死了，然而不管怎么想，他死后都不该上天堂啊？！  
看在撒旦份上，他一个恶魔无形体化之后难道不是该被强制遣送回地狱有关部门去轮流领取填写并提交事故阐明报告、财产报废说明、风险防控报表、灵魂引渡协议和肉身申领保函还有别的一大堆他记不住了的什么文件，然后等着领新的身体吗？  
但他怎么在天堂大门口？！他妈的他怎么在天堂大门口？！？？！  
他上了天堂——他妈的他怎么上天堂了？！！  
恶魔死后上天堂，真是最好笑的笑话。克鲁利做梦也没有想到有朝一日竟然以这种形式故地重游。  
他该从大门走出去吗？他现在没有身体，到人间肯定也不能自由行动。  
克鲁利在口袋里摸索，没有找到手机。亚茨拉菲尔多半已经发现他从人间消失，如果能够联络他就好了。  
“你是谁？”  
克鲁利正准备试试用脑电波呼叫亚茨拉菲尔，一个声音突然从背后传来，他立刻认出那是大天使·他妈的·加百列。  
“……”  
“啊我知道了，”加百列一拍手，“你是一个刚上天堂的迷路的灵魂。”  
克鲁利威胁着浑身的毛孔不让它们冒出冷汗，背对着天使长点了点头。  
“哈，第一天上天堂，嗯？我找个负责勤务的天使来给你带路。哦，米迦勒，你来得正好！”  
“加百列，”大天使米迦勒简单打了个招呼，“有什么事吗？”  
“能请你帮忙给这个迷途的灵魂带路吗？”  
“这个‘迷路的灵魂’？”米迦勒重复了一遍。  
“嗯哼。”  
“加百列。”  
“怎么了？”  
“你身后那个不是迷路的灵魂，”她一字一句地说，“是恶魔克鲁利。”  
“什——？！”加百列猛地转过身。  
“而且在你说话时，他飞快地逃跑了。”  
克鲁利狂奔得几乎让鞋底着了火。抓捕他的天使们迅速聚集，在天堂各处展开搜索。即便对付那些傻天使存在智商压制，也仗不住对方人多，很快他就要无处可躲了。  
“克蠕戾先生？”  
克鲁利从藏身的盆栽后面露出头。  
“Jesus Christ？！耶稣基督！！”他几乎大喊出来，“是你！你怎么会在——哦对这儿是他妈的天堂你当然在！快帮我躲一躲！有天使来就说我不在！”  
他胡乱拉起耶稣的长头发试图挡住自己。  
“安东尼？！是你吗老朋友？！”  
另一个声音发现了他，听到这个声音克鲁利心中一阵狂喜，猛地起身，一头撞在耶稣的荆棘冠上，被刺狠狠扎了一下。  
“列……列奥纳多？！”  
他捂着流血的额头，想要看清对方是否真的是故友列奥纳多·达·芬奇。  
这时不远处传来追兵的声音。  
“他在那边！我闻到了浓郁的邪恶味道！”  
“看来你处境不妙啊，”面前的达芬奇是十五六岁的少年模样，活像是油画耶稣受洗里的天使，又像一只金色的莺雀，兴高采烈地朝他露齿而笑，“边逃边说吧。”  
他拽起克鲁利的胳膊带他跑走了。他们拐进一个转角时，听到耶稣拦住了那队追缠而来的天使。  
“噢天使们，我正想给房间改接个光纤宽带，能不能帮我……”  
“耶稣大人，我们有重要的事，您可以找行政部——”  
“可我就要错过今天的部落格更新了，你知道最近天堂的网速一直不那么……”  
少年（准确说，一个以少年形态示人的老年人的灵魂）拉着恶魔在天堂的走廊上飞奔着。  
在天堂跑步是不会累的，在这里生活的存在们不需要呼吸氧气，更不会气喘吁吁。但对于恶魔，这里有其他不甚方便的限制。  
“我不能再往前走了。”克鲁利说，让列奥纳多停下来，“这里已经开始烫脚了，再往前我可能就直接蒸发了。”  
“但是没有其他路可逃了，怎么办才好。”少年思索着，眼珠流转，“让我想想，你可以把你的翅膀变白，假装是天使的一员。”  
“没什么用，圣德芬那个狗鼻子已经闻到我了。”恶魔说，皱着眉头，“就到这儿了，老朋友，谢谢你帮我。”  
“别这么早放弃。”少年说，“有没有人跟你说你总是太早放弃？”  
“噢，有天使总这么说我。”他想起亚茨拉菲尔，在他现在命悬一线的一刻，也许天使还在日料店美滋滋地吃寿司呢。  
“别放弃，再想想办法。”  
克鲁利叹了口气，就算你让他想办法，也没有什么好办法，除非他现在就从窗口跳出去，重新体验一次从天堂坠落的感觉。  
“……我不知道我还能不能再堕一次天了，我能吗？”  
“反正一个灵魂是不会摔死的。我听说有的灵魂掉下去，就直接投胎转世了。”  
克鲁利站到窗台上，流动的空气将他的红发掀到脑后。  
“转世投胎……”他喃喃道，往脚下看了一眼，“行吧，总比死了强。”  
“你要是害怕，我陪你一起跳。”  
“什么？害怕？我才不害怕，恶魔字典里没有害怕两个字。”  
他瞪着自己的十根手指威胁它们不准乱颤，还有两条腿也不许抖。  
“天堂一点意思也没有，正好我也呆腻了，就陪你走一趟吧。”列奥纳多说着，站到他身侧，按住他的肩膀，“掉下去的时候离你近一点，说不定咱俩还能当个双胞胎，邻居啥的。”  
克鲁利看着他，扬了扬唇角，摘下墨镜朝潇洒地丢出去。  
“那就跳吧，记住要有型。”  
他们肩并肩站立在天堂的边缘，准备下落。  
“对了，我还从没问过你，”列奥纳多问，“你怎么会堕落的？”  
“我没想堕落，我只是交友不慎。”克鲁利回答。  
他自认为做好了万全的心理准备，但向下坠落的时刻还是让他感到一丝恐惧。穿越云层时他吻了一下右手无名指上的戒指——那是来自一位天使的信物。嘴唇接触戒指的瞬间，仿佛有一道火焰穿过他的胸腔，为他扫清了一切不安。  
他闭上蛇眼，感受风在耳边呼啸，逐渐穿过他，溶解了他的身形。  
没有必要担心。  
你会找到我的，对吗。

**升降台坍塌了，他坠落下来。**   
**坠落使过往的记忆清晰而瞬息地回放在脑海——那些属于过去的自己的，刻在灵魂中的记忆。**   
**他最后的坠落，以及最初的坠落。**

_为什么创造人类。_   
_他曾问。_

_“上帝对一切自有安排。”_   
_“是不可言喻的。”_

_我以为“我们”是你最爱的孩子。_   
_他对着无人回应的虚空独自辩驳。_

_“你是唯一敢向上帝提问题的天使。”_   
_“是怎么做到的，路西法，教教我们。”_

_我以为“我”才是你最爱的孩子。_   
_他耳语般地说。_

_“你可是晨星之子。”_   
_“你是上帝最偏爱的。”_

_我做错了什么吗？_   
_你不喜欢我造的星星吗？能告诉我是哪里不好吗？_

_“你应当领导我们。”_   
_“我和你一样，对万能的主感到失望，不如我们一起……”_

_告诉我怎样做才是对的，告诉我该怎样改变？_   
_回答我，请你回答我……_

_“该死，这硫磺烫死了……”_   
_“给我站起来！你这没用的！”_

_拿去，都拿去吧。_   
_你给我的光环，羽翼，那个名字。_

_“来想想你的新名字叫什么——别西卜居然说她不打算改名字。”_   
_“我不会让你失望的，亲爱的。”_

_现在我是你爱着的样子了吗？_

_“有个好机会，克蠕戾。有一座花园……”_   
_“你从哪儿来呀，黑色的小家伙？”_

_啊，我知道了。_

_“……让你不禁好奇上帝在盘算什么。”_   
_“最好不要妄自揣测。”_

_你不会回答，我知道了。_


	13. 晚安了，我的天使

“我觉得咱们该把这事系统化，”亚茨拉菲尔戴上了他的阅读眼镜，拿起笔记本和钢笔，“做个定期总结，今天你觉得自己堕落了吗，安东尼？”  
“额，有一点？”  
“程度以一至十划分，你给今天的堕落程度打几分？”  
红发男孩用一本硬皮书搔着后脑勺，露出学生回答老师提问时常见的那种连蒙带猜的表情。  
“六？等等，我还帮人去图书馆还了本书，有点抵消了，所以应该是……四？”  
天使仔细地记录下来，审视着笔记沉思了一会儿。  
“好吧，接下来，给你的建议是，不要再帮不必要的忙。像是帮同学还书这类的杂事完全可以推掉，碰到比较麻烦的你可以告诉我，我来解决，毕竟我是——”  
“一位真正的天使。”安东尼接道，两手托着下巴，笑容甜得像个小姑娘。  
“天使，对。”亚茨拉菲尔红着脸重复。这几个月来他的平均体温和心跳频率几乎翻了一倍，一切都要怪眼前的男孩太可爱了。  
“知道吗，我和路西法——”安东尼说出路西法三个字的时候，天使眼神的温度骤然从沸点下降到冰点，“——额，只是有个小发现，你要是不喜欢我就不说了。”  
“发现什么？”  
男孩兴高采烈地拿起吉他。  
“唱歌！唱和地狱有关的歌词，就可以加重罪恶。”  
“哦，就像圣歌有净化作用一样。这主意倒是不错。”亚茨拉菲尔感到如释重负，他的男孩可以不用通过烧杀抢掠或者和别人睡觉来堕落了，当然以上哪个他都没允许安东尼试过，“但我记得你只会一首歌？”  
“是只会弹一首，但我可以唱嘛。我还作了一首歌！”  
“你还作了一首？是什么歌，让我听听。”  
天使催促他赶快唱，安东尼却捂着嘴不肯开腔。  
“我、我还没准备好，”他慌张地搪塞道，“等正式表演再让你听。”  
“‘正式表演’？”六千岁的天使像个孩子一样不依不饶，“正式表演在什么时候？”  
“额，就下周日。我们学校会有一场校园演唱会，到时你来看。”  
“那就一言为定。”  
男孩点头，他们相对微笑。天使并不知道，男孩心里藏着的秘密，几乎差一点对他脱口而出。

亚茨拉菲尔一直期待着安东尼提起的演唱会，用两个红圈把它圈在了日历上。  
男孩则始终小心地避开他进行新曲的练习，每天早早出门，很晚才从学校回家。  
他当然忍不住想知道这首歌是个怎样的惊喜，每晚都企图套出安东尼的话，但后者这一周都没给他趁虚而入的机会——准确地说，是填了他别的东西，让他甚至没法好好问出来。  
“亲爱的……等等……”这一晚安东尼又是刚进屋门就缠抱住他，吻他的脖颈，解开他的衬衣，在他的胸口轻咬舔弄。天使在将将失去理性前将男孩推离了一点，轻喘着说，“等一等，已经连续这样好几天了，咱们今晚就不能……至少等吃过晚饭再……”  
“可你明明想要，”男孩用水汪汪的眼睛看着他，“我也想要，亚茨拉菲尔，我好想要你，白天想你想得根本听不进课。”  
安东尼说着，就又轻易突破天使那薄弱的抗拒，像老练厨师剥洋葱一样剥光了亚茨拉菲尔的衣服。  
“嗯……啊，亲爱的，我也……”  
他知道他的菲尔先生无法抵御他的软磨硬泡，也知道要给予怎样的刺激，能让天使那葱芯一样的身体随时随地像冬天的电烤炉一样热起来——和电炉不一样的是天使可以既火热又湿润，能马上就肏进去的那种湿润。  
安东尼对亚茨拉菲尔说，唱歌可以加重罪恶，这个阐述实际上过于轻描淡写了。准确地说，是大大出乎他们意料地能够显著有效地加重罪恶。  
“可别让你的天使男朋友知道。”他们拟定计划时，撒旦叮嘱他。  
“放心吧，我会让他忙一点，没空想这件事。”男孩答应。  
于是便有了现在。  
安东尼正用力吮着亚茨拉菲尔软乎乎的奶头让后者欲仙欲死，忽然耳边响起一声清脆的响指，然后他随即觉得眼皮沉重，支撑不住，靠在恋人肩头睡了过去。  
肉馅饼的香味窜进鼻子里，唤回了他的意识，安东尼揉揉眼睛醒过来，伸了个懒腰。从小厨房传来餐具碰撞的动静，显然房东受不了他这些日子的纵欲过度，不惜动用一次奇迹也要让他吃晚饭。  
虽然情事被打断，但能好好饱餐一顿也不坏。男孩从沙发上起身，哼着歌进了厨房——映入眼帘的一幕却让他石化在原地。  
“亲爱的，你醒了……”天使将烤好的馅饼端上了饭桌，“来坐下吃吧……”  
安东尼没有动，试图用混乱的大脑整理分析他所看到的画面——亚茨拉菲尔，穿着围裙，这没什么奇怪的，对吧，他做饭时都要穿围裙的，但为什么他还同时看到了他雪白的大腿和屁股？所以这是，这是……  
裸体围裙。  
“亲爱的，你、你流鼻血了……”全身上下只裹了一条围裙和一双小腿袜的天使向他小步颠来，身上的软肉随着步子一颤一颤，“准是最近你太过火才会这样，”他掀起围裙裙摆（露出更多身体）帮他擦掉鼻血，顺便施了个止血的小奇迹，“我看今晚还是多休息……”  
“我没事！我很好！我完全好了！谢谢茄子！”  
“没放茄子，”天使的脸颊和他露出的身体都泛着红晕，在厨房暖色灯光的映照下煽情极了，“我说馅饼……”  
安东尼迫不及待地拉过亚茨拉菲尔坐到餐椅上，让他裸露的背紧贴着自己的胸口。  
他用手指探入天使柔嫩的股间，发现穴口还是湿的——脑海中不由得浮现他的恋人是怎样一边准备晚饭，一边让自己保持随时可以被肏入的湿润的。  
如果他早几分钟醒来，悄悄地走进厨房，是不是就能抓到背对着他自慰着的天使，把他按在烤箱边上做熟了呢。  
他抚摸着身前的脊背，天使背上的筋肉线条在腰带的衬托下更加明晰，而下身普普通通的格纹袜在他的小腿上划出禁欲和色欲的分界线，比赤身裸体更让人兴奋。  
安东尼的小兄弟已经饥渴难耐。他张口接过亚茨拉菲尔喂他吃馅饼的勺子，同时将自己的肉棒喂进了对方的小穴。  
天使已经忍耐许久，只堪几下顶弄，就高潮着射在围裙内侧。安东尼扶住他的腰，将他一下下从肉棒上分离又重重放下。天使喘息着，在被肏到敏感点时叫出声来，手中依然攥着勺子，却没有心思再顾桌上的馅饼。  
男孩干脆站起身，把天使按到餐桌上，双手探进围裙里揉着天使丰腴的乳肉，同时下身继续顶撞着那两团面团般软糯的屁股。他轻咬着身下人的后颈和裸背，像野兽在品尝一顿饕餮的晚餐。  
亚茨拉菲尔被快感席卷，停不下来地高声叫唤。如果这栋建筑不是有隔音的奇迹在保护，恐怕邻居已经报警。  
他们交合着一同迎来高潮。天使深深叹息瘫软下来，还没等从余韵中恢复，就又被翻过身来继续猛烈肏弄。安东尼把他的双腿扛在肩膀上，亚茨拉菲尔在男孩肏干他的节奏中和桌布一起前后滑动，也不清楚自己就这样被肏得高潮了多少次，围裙内侧他的身体已经沾满粘稠的液体，从围裙的缝隙流淌下来，小腹深处也被男孩射得满满的。  
安东尼的记忆则几乎在看到裸体围裙的那一刻就断了线，等他回神过来，他整个人趴在亚茨拉菲尔湿粘的围裙上，头顶一双熟悉而温暖的手正在慈爱地梳着他的红发。  
“……我是不是太粗鲁了？”男孩闷声问，依然瘫在天使身上一动不动。  
“没有，”天使深吸了一口气，轻柔地说，“你做得很好。”  
“我有没有弄疼你？”  
“没有。”他笑了笑，“你不是也知道吗，我让自己很湿很舒服。”  
“……你怎么总能说这种话面不改色的。”安东尼用手捂住了自己通红的耳朵。  
“因为我是个大人啊，亲爱的。以后如果你事先告诉我，我也可以‘准备好’等着你……”  
“噢别说了……”  
男孩十二万分肯定这不是大人不大人的问题，是这位天使太色情。  
亚茨拉菲尔把打翻的肉馅饼放到了书店后巷，流浪的动物们不会浪费这些食物。他抱着累得趴在桌上睡着的安东尼走上楼去，把男孩轻柔地放在卧室的床上，用格纹毯子盖住他迷人眼的精瘦线条。  
天使让床头灯的光尽量避开熟睡的男孩，只留了一丝柔光点亮他的红发。  
他拿起书，像往常一样靠在枕头上阅读。也像往常一样，不自觉地就从书本上移开了视线，对身旁静谧的睡脸再次看得入了迷。  
在和安东尼一起度过的这段时间里，他开始发觉，其实他无非想让克鲁利这作为人类的一生能够充实快乐。无论最后是上天堂还是下地狱，都不重要，他不再强求。  
只希望能让我再多看看你漂亮的褐色眼睛，你无暇的笑容。你是神的恩赐，一位真正的天使。  
晨曦悄悄地降临。  
男孩睁开了眼，握住他的手，对着他微笑，鼻梁四周的小雀斑隐约可见。  
他在男孩可爱的鼻尖落下轻轻一吻，被纤长的胳膊趁机揽住，和男孩在被褥里滚作一团。  
“陪我赖个床吧，”安东尼用刚刚睡醒的朦胧嗓音冲他撒娇，“亚茨拉菲尔。”  
“今天不是还有演唱会，你不早点去准备？”  
“演唱会晚上才开始嘛。”男孩将天使缠得更紧了些，“快来靠在我怀里，来睡一会儿吧，天使。”  
“我不需要睡觉。”  
“你必须睡觉，”男孩一反常态地斩钉截铁，“这是给你的教训。”  
“什么教训？”  
“你昨天让我昏睡过去，你又乱用了你的天使特权，这不公平。”他说着，把亚茨拉菲尔的脑袋按住他自己的心口上，像揉猫一样胡乱撸着，“所以你今天也必须睡上一觉。”  
天使在男孩怀里笑起来。  
“好，好，别闹了，我陪你一起睡。”  
男孩的心口像燃着一团火焰，天使贴在上面觉得脸颊发烫。安东尼学着他的手法轻轻梳着他的头发，舒适感和安心感向他袭来，天使打了个哈欠。  
“睡吧，菲尔先生，做个好梦。”男孩轻轻地说。  
天使咕哝着说醒来要去吃寿司，再给安东尼选一身帅气的衣服。男孩笑着说只要不是格纹就行。  
“胡说……格纹明明……”思考逐渐被睡意占领，“很时髦……”  
他在恋人的怀抱中睡着了。他已经二十年没有陷入睡眠，自从克鲁利不在他身边。  
他做了一个梦，他在洒满阳光的院子里饮红茶看书，给克鲁利养的向日花浇水，然后甜蜜地回想早上他们绵长的拥吻，车子发动前恶魔回给他的微笑，说他很快就会回来。  
那是克鲁利消失的那天。  
天使醒来时安东尼不在屋内，他深吸了一口还未散去的安东尼的气息，摩挲着身旁温度正在消失的床单，餍足地从暖和的被窝里爬起来。  
男孩的吉他箱还躺在墙边，所以天使觉得他应该还没出发去演唱会。窗外傍晚已然降临，他竟然睡过了整个白天。  
“时间是不是有点晚了，安东尼，你在楼下吗？”  
没有人回答。  
亚茨拉菲尔穿好衣服走下楼，书店里的灯全都熄着。他这才察觉到不对劲，赶忙跑出门去。恶魔的本特利果然已经不在门前。  
不详的恐惧感袭上心头。  
这次天使没有犹豫，用了一个奇迹将自己送到演唱会现场。  
巨大的欢呼声和音乐声灌进耳朵里，让他一阵眩晕。  
“……撒旦万岁！！”  
他终于听清了人群在呼喊什么，然后也找到了他全心挂念着的那个人的所在。  
“跌落九重天——！！”  
谁说你有一把吉他，就能成为摇滚明星的。他的男孩成为摇滚明星甚至不用吉他。  
红发男孩在舞台的中央旋转，虹色的灯光在他漆黑的演出服上流淌着。  
“安东尼！！”  
像是听到了呼唤，舞动跳跃的他缓缓停驻下来，环顾着人海。  
被欢呼围绕着的他忽然变得平静，平静得让亚茨拉菲尔感到如此不安，平静得像准备道出诀别。  
为什么！！天使朝着台上大声呼喊，他的声音却穿不透会场嘈杂的人群和震耳的音乐。  
他看到男孩朝向他的方向，从男孩的笑容中读到了回答：  
不是因为厌倦和你一起的生活，我从未如此幸福；也不是讨厌被你当成孩子，我还想你再多宠宠我呢。只是，诱惑太大了，天使，和你永远在一起的诱惑。  
你知道人类就像扑火的飞蛾，而你就是诱我的火。  
我不是恶魔，更不是天使，有什么特别的是我所拥有的呢？我想你会说是年轻冲动和愚蠢吧。  
我是如此为你深陷，我是如此甘愿为爱而死。  
“晚安了，我的天使。”  
会场一片吵嚷，亚茨拉菲尔却清晰地听到了一声响指，并且立刻锁定了声源所在——撒旦也在人群中。  
“干得好，孩子，非常好。”  
魔鬼赞赏道，他让整个会场在骤然间陷入黑暗。  
灯光全部熄灭，人们伸手不见五指。也没有人看到，升降舞台在黑暗中轰然坍塌，安东尼像断线人偶一般摔向奈落。  
他既非恶魔，也非天使，他只是人类，没有羽翼，从不会飞。  
他会因坠落而死亡。  
“跟我来，天使。”  
撒旦像没事发生一样走过亚茨拉菲尔身边。  
“你干了什么！你以为自己在干什么！”  
天使已经张开翅膀，全身因愤怒而震颤，紧攥的拳头隐隐冒着白焰。他全身都在黑暗里发着微光。  
“如果我是你，就赶紧去截住死神。”撒旦不慌不忙地说，“他在那儿。”  
有一瞬间，亚茨拉菲尔几乎失去理性，想扑向撒旦和他同归于尽。但，这混蛋说的没错，如果他想确保克鲁利，最好还是快点。  
他干脆把火撒在这位刚刚出现旁边的全身只有骨架的哥们身上。  
咔。他单手掐住了死神的颈椎。  
“就像人们常说的，扼住死神的咽喉！”  
【是扼住‘命运’的咽喉。】被天使单手扼住撞到墙面上的死神纠正道。  
“反正我扼住了你的咽喉。”  
“抱歉，骑士，这个灵魂我们地狱直接接手。”撒旦对死神说。  
死神用空洞的眼窝凝视了他们一眼，化作青烟消失了。  
【随你们便吧。】  
天使降落在漆黑一片的舞台底，安东尼就倒在那里，一动不动。他将男孩的头放在膝上，忍住内心翻涌的感情，像位专业的入殓师一样开始整理。他用手指轻轻拂过正在散失温度的肢体，修复了摔碎的骨头，让损坏的皮肉和脏器焕然一新。用衣袖仔细地拭去男孩唇边的血迹，帮他重新戴好摔飞的墨镜，将黑色的夹克穿回身上。他放下安东尼。男孩静静地躺着，就像只是睡着了。  
他转过身，一边擦着决堤的眼泪一边怒视着撒旦，后者耸了耸肩。  
“现在你最好保证他能回来！不然我——”  
“亚茨拉菲尔，”一个熟悉的，无数次回荡在记忆中的语音，像是刚从长眠中苏醒般，懒洋洋地在他身后响起，“省省你的眼泪，要哭也该哭在我怀里吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 晚安啦，我的天使安东尼。


	14. 早安撒旦，我回来上班

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 结局，两个小仙女一起去上学。

回头想来，他们就像经历了一场冒险。  
冒险结束，拨云见日，愉佚的生活又回到正轨，故事迎来大团圆结局。  
恶魔总会抱怨这种结局太俗套，自从有了语言文字，一个世纪里都要被人类描绘上几千万遍。但天使很清楚谁才是偏爱喜剧，会为美满幸福的情节在影院里悄悄落泪的那个人。  
“要是再给我点时间，我也许能让你恢复天使身份呢。”亚茨拉菲尔显得有些不满，片刻前他差点愤怒地把刚刚复生的恶魔再次无形体化，克鲁利好一顿赔礼道歉加上许诺明天丽兹酒店的午饭才将他安抚下来。  
“真不用了，当恶魔挺好的，我怕你不习惯天使的我。”  
“人类的你我不也习惯了。”天使骄傲地说，“我简直没见过比小安东尼更好的孩子。”  
克鲁利在墨镜底下回了个白眼。想了想六千多年前还在天上那时他对什么都容易轻信，充满好奇，还喜欢不问缘由地帮助其他天使和生灵。搞不好安东尼·克劳利还真的和天使时期的他很相像。但反正，和堕天使的他一点都不一样。  
“我是我，不是那个整天想着把脸埋进你屁股里的小鬼头。”恶魔没好气地把这一点指摘出来。  
“什么？”天使却像是刻意地搞错他的重点，“噢，你真那么想过？”  
“什么，我没想过！不是我！”  
“噢天哪，你可真……不过我……如果你早点和我说的话，一定就让你……”  
“我说不是我！不是我！！”  
克鲁利追在天使身后强辩着，天使窃笑着，率先一步上了车。  
“咱们回家？”  
“咱们回家。”  
他们的家位于南唐斯的一座村庄边缘。那里天气总是宜人，离海很近。  
失败的末日审判结束后，他们在一个暖洋洋的午后来到这里，共同打造了符合他们喜好的一幢精致的小别墅。  
克鲁利在花园里栽培他的绿植和花卉，亚茨拉菲尔在别墅里的书房存放他想要时不时翻阅的最得意的一部分收藏。他们在这里继续舒适悠闲的人间生活，偶尔在厨房一起下厨，开一瓶当地果农酿的气泡酒共进晚餐，像人类爱侣一样互诉柔肠，缠绵在温柔乡。  
“你的植物们都好好的，”天使告诉他，走在前面打开了家门，“我离开时专门找了人照顾它们。”  
“噢，谢了。”恶魔跟在后面，目光却没有去看院子里的植物，而是一瞬不瞬地追随着天使，像不舍得将他少看上任何一眼。  
“亲爱的，你是想先吃饭，先洗个澡，还是……”  
修长的臂膀从身后轻轻裹住了他，一头红发埋在了他的肩头。  
“别说你想先吃饭，我生气了。”恶魔闷闷地说。  
“亲爱的……”天使真的面露难色，却忍不住用手梳起肩头的红毛，“让我提醒你吗，因为某人的错，我今天一顿饭都没吃上……”  
克鲁利的回答是粘腻的亲吻，和更紧缚的拥抱。亚茨拉菲尔迎合着他的节奏，任由那双手解下了自己的格纹领结，打开自己全部的衬衫衣扣，身体在那双微凉的手掌下变得越来越灼热。  
“天使……”克鲁利呼唤着，将被他脱得半裸的亚茨拉菲尔放到他们两人的床上，口中吮吸着肉浪。  
“克鲁利……”天使将手臂挂在对方赤裸的肩膀上，将那副久违的身体拉得更近，显然恶魔接收了这副人类躯体后将它改变为了他最熟悉的样子，他烧灼的吐息深入到克鲁利的发丛中，全身已经开始颤抖，“你知道我喜欢怎样的……”  
“我知道……”恶魔应道。  
他将天使翻过来背向他，用双手托住天使丰腴的臀瓣揉了几下，轻轻掰开，将一根修长邪恶的中指探入进去，打开天使小巧可爱的蜜穴——只是现在小巧可爱，他很清楚它将变成怎样的饕餮猛兽。手指在穴中灵活地转着圈，搅出粘腻的声响。  
然后他加倍了邪恶的数量。食指和中指在穴中像是在奇妙地舞动，有节律地张合着，刺激着敏感的内壁，让亚茨拉菲尔开始发出一些美妙的声音，听起来既愉悦又难耐。恶魔舔了舔嘴角，他知道天使和他一样恨不得赶快尝尝主菜的滋味，但现在还不行，要为正餐忍耐。  
现在是三根手指。进入时天使拔高声音叫了出来，他里面已经在不停流着水，淌满了克鲁利的整个手掌。  
“你有段日子没被好好疼爱过了是不是，天使？人类那点份量，对你来讲只算前菜。”  
恶魔说着用力按住穴里的敏感点。  
“啊！克鲁利！啊啊……”  
克鲁利的手指是如此熟悉他的身体。他用左手娴熟地肏着亚茨拉菲尔的肉穴，同时右手握住天使前端的性器，爱抚它，掐弄它，让它整根都舒服，帮它更快释放。  
一波高潮过后，天使撑着酥软的前半身，向身后瞥着，看到恶魔终于解放了他胯下的武器（两大根都硬着，上帝啊），他热情地扭动腰肢抬高了臀部，也让穴口撑得更开。  
“辛苦你了，我马上就让你从里到外都舒坦起来。”  
天使发出高声的淫叫——克鲁利的两根屌同时进入了他的身体，像是直接插入了他的灵魂，快感从脊柱蔓延至全身，他自己的性器前端为此大股大股地射精。  
克鲁利开始用力抽动他的两大根，每一下抽出都让亚茨拉菲尔娇喘着深深吸气，每一下撞入都让天使发出不在男声领域的娇声尖叫。  
他知道这才终于让他爽了。他的天使喜欢被他用硬邦邦的蛇屌插到腹部最里面，他的天使喜欢为他把腿张开到肌肉酸痛，他的天使喜欢他用黏糊糊的东西不停填进他的肚子里，他的天使喜欢他用尖牙啃他后颈的皮肉，他的天使喜欢他近乎虐待地玩弄他的性器，他的天使喜欢他把他的乳头咬得火辣辣地胀，他的天使想在床上为他最喜欢的恶魔的肏弄浪叫。  
每当他们相拥，漫长的夜总变得十分短暂。他们交换着拥吻的姿势，天上的星辰完成了一次轮换。  
待到整间卧室洒满阳光，他们依然缠绕着彼此，不舍得分离。  
这是个十分平凡的早上。  
一个撒旦魔王亲自现身在南唐斯的海边小屋的平凡早上。  
身披挂满烟尘的红色外衣的男人，站在齐头高的向日葵旁，眺望着远处的海岸线。  
魔鬼擅长侵入思想，以至于有时连打招呼传短讯都懒得张口说话，直接钻进对方脑子里，把要说的都规整在里面就行了。  
克鲁利曾抱怨过不喜欢这种传讯方式，建议他们“有事可以打电话”。  
但地狱之主没理由拿他的投诉当回事，而且关键是，撒旦不会打电话，更不可能向其他人请教怎么打电话。  
他大概能猜到克鲁利和那个天使在小屋里正做着什么事，所以识趣地没有无礼闯入，而是传音入密到克鲁利的耳朵里，让他最好在十秒内出现在他面前，不然他就要开门进去了。  
大约七秒半的时候，穿着真丝睡衣，脚踩格纹拖鞋的恶魔拉拢着脸从别墅里走了出来。  
“要我告诉他，谁才是真正的‘路西法’吗？”撒旦说，就好像这是一句问候。  
克鲁利嘶嘶了两声。  
“即便你告诉他也无所谓，他和堕落前的‘路西法’没什么交集，”他撇了撇嘴，“我也没想瞒着他，只不过就是懒得纠正。”  
“我会告诉别西卜你回来了，你明天去报个到。不去也行，我觉得哈斯塔等不及要来找你了。”  
“……我会去报到的。”接到明天就要返工的消息，克鲁利应景地挂上满面愁容，“其实，没必要为我做到这个地步？”  
“是没必要，我一时兴起。”  
“额，谢谢老板。”  
克鲁利觉得有必要道声谢。撒旦深不可测的眸子看向他。  
“不用。别忘了，我对你来讲除了老板，也是最好的朋友。”  
“你不是我最好的朋友，亚茨拉菲尔才是我最好的朋友，连哈斯塔都看得出来。”  
地狱之主闻言震惊了。  
“他是你男朋友！不该再是你最好的朋友！”  
“亚茨拉菲尔是我最好的朋友，也是我男朋友，也是我——”  
“行了，省省，别恶心我了。”  
老蛇向阴沉着脸的撒旦吐了吐舌头。  
“额，如果没别的事了的话我——”  
“我以为我是你最好的朋友！”  
“哥们，不管怎么说，我那首歌可是写给你的，还在那么多人面前嚎了。”  
“对，但是，”撒旦点头，然后摇头，那首以撒旦万岁的谐音命名的摇滚乐确实为他积累了相当多的灵魂支持率，然而，“大半的歌词都在讲你和房东那点烂事。”

安东尼·克劳利从升降舞台摔下来奇迹般大难不死之后，他和他身边的事物似乎发生了不可言喻的改变。比如他开始戴墨镜来上学，在室内也不摘下来。比如他吉他突然弹得超级棒，然而没人看到过他拨弦。又比如和他形影不离的不再是那个艺术系的列奥纳多，而变成了一个新入学的淡金色卷发的圆脸男孩，他开着老爷车载那个奶油一样的男生一起上下学，每个人都能看出他们亲密得并不只是朋友。至于他的好朋友列奥纳多，听说真的变成了梦想中的美少女，提前毕业移居日本，下一个梦想是成为当红偶像。  
有不止一个人说在那场校园演唱会停电的几分钟里看到了会飞的天使，但他们拍到的照片都只有漆黑一片，于是被认为是幻觉或是造谣。  
“噢，我忽然想起来，有的吸血鬼就专门靠考大学学位打发时间，”安东尼对并肩走在身旁的同伴说，“等等，是真事还是电影里演的？恢复之后我总觉得记忆有点混乱。”  
“应该是小说里写的。”他新入学的同学亚茨·菲尔接道，“好像是叫‘卡莱尔’一族。”  
“家族式这个概念倒是挺有意思的。”安东尼说，他摸下巴思索的模样老成得不掺一丝青春痕迹，“以后咱们也可以说‘克劳利’是受恶魔庇佑的古老家族。”  
“咱们？”亚茨向他抛出嫌弃眼神时的模样也活像个老头子，“凭什么我要姓你的姓？”  
“那这样吧，咱们这一百年先姓克劳利，下一百年再姓菲尔。”  
“你这条老蛇。”金发男孩笑了。  
“……你可别对其他人露出这种表情。”那条老蛇在墨镜底下用金色蛇瞳死死盯着他，觉得他的天使可爱得他快要心脏爆炸了，“记住，要是有人搭讪你，就把结婚戒指亮给他们看。”  
“只一枚戒指他们怎么会相信。”天使眨眨眼，“除非你寸步不离地跟着我。”  
两个男孩上了本特利，他们会在伦敦的某个小餐馆共进晚餐，然后回到共同的家。  
“所以，”亚茨拉菲尔忽然想起来问他，“你唱的最后一句不是‘撒旦万岁（all hail satan）’而是‘早安撒旦(ohayo satan)’？”  
“对，”恶魔把贴在方向盘上的两手举起来摊了下，“所以歌名才叫‘早安撒旦’。”  
“这太难分辨了，我敢说——看路！！我敢说所有人听到的都是‘撒旦万岁’。”天使说，“而且你的这个双关太冷了。”  
克鲁利摇晃着脑袋从鼻子里哼了一声。这都要怪安东尼，如果是他，才不会挑这种根本不酷的梗写进歌词里。  
“我从来不说撒旦万岁，”他嘟哝着，换档将油门一踩到底，“我只说‘嗨’。”恶魔说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]. 因为撒旦万岁（All Hail Satan）的all hail发音同日语的早上好（ohayo），这里便用“早安撒旦”来指代。  
> [2]. 英国法律规定十三岁以上可以饮酒，十六岁以上可以结婚，亚茨拉菲尔显然没好好查过当代法律（明明是你自己没查）。  
> [3]. 这篇使用的是克鲁利堕天前是晨星之子路西法的设定。天界大战失利后他被同伴废除领导地位成了最底阶的打工仔，魔王撒旦并不是路西法而是其他天使。因为克鲁利千年来一直旁敲侧击给人类灌输撒旦=路西法的概念，在人界被广为流传，以至于亚茨拉菲尔也潜移默化地误认了。  
> [4]. 附赠早安撒旦英文版歌词：
> 
> the boy was called Anthony  
> he was seventeen  
> he played guitar in a hard rock band  
> he always has rocky red hair  
> he slept upstairs in an old bookshop
> 
> never worried for the rent  
> (not because) he slept with the bookshop owner  
> oops he slept with the bookshop owner  
> and he dealed with the devil
> 
> he dislikes demon like you and me  
> but he loves his angel more than anything  
> thus he yells "All Hail Satan! "  
> falling from heaven
> 
> All Haill Satan!  
> All Haill Satan!  
> All Haill Satan!
> 
> good night, good night my dearest angel  
> ohayo satan, a demon is back to work


	15. 【番外】平安夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 时间线在七章后的一个平安夜小故事。

天气很好，是个好兆头——实际上天空阴云密布，不见天日，但对于安东尼来说，能见到菲尔先生笑容的每一天都是好兆头。  
亚茨拉菲尔——他已被允许称呼这个名字，但还是时不时地叫出菲尔先生这个称呼。他想是因为他对这个称呼有种特殊的情愫，绝不是因为亚茨拉菲尔念起来太长太拗口了。  
今晚将是平安夜。伦敦的大街小巷都布置着圣诞装饰，大大小小的橱窗贴满了红色的圣诞老人和白色的雪花。很多商店都已经门户紧闭不再营业，再开张就要等到新年之后了。  
安东尼开着他的老本特利从人群熙攘的街区穿行而过。他刚刚挂断一通来自老妈的数落他为什么居然不回家过节的电话，他解释大学课业紧张，自己还有乐队训练要顾，平安夜要和朋友去参加一场他决不能错过的摇滚演出——无一例外全是扯谎。他平安夜要留下来的唯一理由，就是要和他的房东一起装饰圣诞树，享用圣诞大餐，做任何他们喜欢的事。  
他不知道这一串平凡无奇的小谎言，让他在某个不可言喻的计划中大步前进了一段距离——这对撒旦来讲是个不错的圣诞礼物，虽然魔鬼不应当过圣诞节。  
“今晚会有几位朋友来。”  
亚茨拉菲尔递过来一个灯球时十分欢喜地告诉他，接过灯球的安东尼脸上的喜颜悦色却逐渐消失了。  
好吧，他是期待能和他的菲尔先生两人单独共度圣诞夜的，但来几个朋友也没什么不好，对吧。尽管在有其他人在场的情形下，他们大概就很难有机会用小勺互相喂食焦糖布丁，依偎在一张毯子底下看深夜电视节目，或者只是把头靠在一起互相凝视一整晚，在圣诞钟声的背景音下用嘴唇互诉爱意。  
红发男孩咬着下唇，把灯球挂到了松树背面的角落。  
“他们不会呆太久的。”亚茨拉菲尔笑起来，显然看穿了他的心思，这无需用任何魔法，他的男孩真的太单纯好懂了，“只是两个被迫在圣诞夜加班的可怜孩子，得让他们吃顿像样的晚饭。”  
“哦，”安东尼假装若无其事，“我，我只是怕他们会没地方睡，不该让客人睡沙发，对吧，但也不能让你睡沙发，可我更不想让你和别人一起睡床，额我是说——”  
他的脸颊灼烧起来，亚茨拉菲尔这时将一个北极熊挂件递到他手里，然后用空出来的手抚上他的脸。  
精细保养的手指有些微凉，柔软的手心擦过他的唇侧。男孩忍不住用手指拢住贴在脸颊上的那只手，渴求地亲吻进那柔嫩的手心。  
“别现在就诱惑我，”金发绅士将手轻轻抽出来，揉了揉他红色的发丝，“你这淘气的恶魔。”  
“别‘现在’诱惑？那你想要我‘什么时候’诱惑呢？”  
“闭嘴，你这条……挂你的熊。”  
安东尼的好心情被甜蜜粘腻的一言两语重新点燃了。他把小小的北极熊挂在高高的树梢，对着熊傻笑了半晌。  
“你来挂咱们的伯利恒之星吧，亲爱的，你最喜欢这个。”  
男孩接过“伯利恒之星”，不可思议地眨巴着大眼睛。圣诞树顶端的八芒星是他从小莫名痴迷的东西之一，他曾经总是缠着父母抱着他上去挂那颗星星。  
“你怎么知道我喜欢挂树顶上的星星？”  
金发绅士眨了眨他深海一样的眼睛。  
“当然是猜的。”  
安东尼再一次感觉到，他的恋人充满了令人着迷的神秘谜团。

“喔，这就是他？”长着一头金棕色卷发的年轻人饶有兴趣地打量着安东尼，在安东尼过度解读地听来他的口气像在说：“喔，菲尔先生，这就是你新交的那个小男朋友呀，比我不怎么样嘛”。  
“对，是他。但是看在……别在他本人面前这么说！”  
晚餐前他们的客人造访了。  
“我是亚当·扬，现在是游戏制作人，和朋友组建了一家游戏工作室。”名叫亚当的年轻人热情地上前握住他的手，他的语气和笑容散发着万里阳光般的活力和愉快。  
“游戏制作人？”听到这几个字，足以让任何青少年忘记恋爱的酸楚，他们百分之百都会这样说：“哇，真酷。”  
“我们最近在开发的游戏叫《敌基督模拟器（I Am Antichrist）》。”亚当说，“在游戏里玩家要扮演敌基督，整个世界都听你指挥，你可以放出海怪，让天上下鱼雨，引发大海啸，还有……”  
“听起来非常‘取材生活’。”亚茨拉菲尔富有深意地评价说。  
“主角还自带一位天使教父和一位恶魔教父。”亚当充满暗示地向他眨了一下眼睛。  
他们聊了一会儿游戏的话题，第二位客人来到了——沃洛克·道林，安东尼暗暗崇拜的那位墨镜酷哥。  
“别让我吃圣诞布丁，其他都好说。”酷哥摘下墨镜的第一句话如是说。  
“你们知道圣诞节其实是我的‘反生日（Anti-birthday）’吗？”餐桌上亚当切着火鸡，没头没尾地抛出一句。  
“要是圣诞节是你的‘反生日’，就也应该是我的‘反生日’。”沃洛克醉醺醺地接道，他从进门起就一杯接一杯地灌着酒，据他说这叫英国传统，虽然他基本算是美国人，“你忘了我和你同一天生的吗？”  
“什么叫‘反生日’？”安东尼一脸困惑地嚼着豌豆泥，向他所知最博学的人投去了视线。  
接过视线的亚茨拉菲尔抿了抿嘴唇，在心里问候了撒旦六遍，然后说：  
“就是，不是生日的某天吧。”  
“那样岂不是就364天都是反生日？”  
“也可能是365天，如果你在2月29日出生——把肉酱递我然后咱们转移一下话题好吗？”  
晚餐十分愉快，菜肴美味，而且没人见到圣诞布丁。连没怎么喝过酒的安东尼都干掉了三大杯红酒，但还是被另外三人轮流抱怨“干嘛不喝酒！”  
“等等，亚当，沃洛克，你们还没拿你们的礼物！”  
两个年轻人互相勾肩搭膀走出书店，亚茨拉菲尔在他们身后喊道。  
“算了吧！！”“我们不想再添置格纹的东西了！”  
安东尼笑着去查看圣诞树下的礼物盒。  
“噢，他们还是把我送的礼物带走了。”两位来去匆匆的朋友给他留下了两份礼物，分别是一张名叫《好兆头》的游戏碟和一条蛇纹领带，作为交换带走了安东尼准备的两个圣诞雪景球。如果他能事先知道今晚来的客人会是土豪酷哥和一位游戏制作人，就能准备点更像样的礼物，他还以为在圣诞新年假期到访这家老旧书店的会是和书店店主年龄层相称甚至更高的群体。不过反正他已按照英国传统在礼物盒里放了收据，如果他们不喜欢，可以去街角的杂货店退掉。  
“这不公平。”亚茨拉菲尔悻悻地喃喃自语，他生气鼓起腮帮的样子鬼使神差地让男孩的心跳漏了一拍。  
“对了，你送我的礼物在哪呢？”安东尼这才想起来问，他刚刚已经把他准备的礼物（某个他也不是很熟悉的作家写的小说的限量珍藏版）给了亚茨拉菲尔，但还没收到对方的礼物。  
“噢，我放到床头的袜子里了。”  
“什么？你认真的？放床头袜子里？我又不是小孩子了。”他一边说着，一边像个孩子一样嘟起嘴，“你送了什么给我？”  
被问到的人红了脸，尽管现在整栋建筑里只有他们两个人，还是凑到他耳边用非常小的声音告诉他。  
“你可以……用在我们……你知道……”  
“哦，”知道了礼物是什么的安东尼脸颊也秒速窜上一阵红潮，“那的确是……放床头比较……方便……”  
圣夜的钟声响起了。  
“额，圣诞快乐。”  
“圣诞快乐，亲爱的。”  
和恋人一起的时光总是过得飞快，他真想拥有暂停时间的能力，将他与亚茨拉菲尔相伴的片刻永久定格。  
在他搜肠刮肚地想该怎么没话找话地说几句应景的祝福和感激之词时，他们的头顶忽然奇迹般地出现了一株槲寄生。  
“槲寄生怎么会在这儿，我打赌刚刚还——”  
一双温柔的手扳住他的脸颊，强制将他的视线带离了槲寄生。  
“别想太多，就让它在那儿吧，好吗。”  
亚茨拉菲尔柔软湿润的嘴唇一点点地向他靠近，他的脑袋变得晕乎乎——也许他的爱人真的是个巫师，而他现在被施了个高超的混淆咒，谁知道呢，也许他们晚餐喝的南瓜汁里有强力的迷情剂——让他心脏剧烈地跳动，让他体内的每个细胞都呐喊着爱情的美妙，让他的世界无比明亮，无需伯利恒之星来照亮他的黑暗。  
钟声响彻静谧的夜，在伦敦一间小小的书店，在一株因天使的祝福而从实木中毅然生长而出的槲寄生下，金色与红色相互交织碰撞，盛放着圣夜欢庆的花火。  
愿今夜是人人都幸福的平安夜。


End file.
